Some one Save my mind
by BowSightScope
Summary: Asuka's mind is tweeked and unstable after the last angel atack, Shinji's mind is week and easily overpowered... how will these conflicting minds cope with eachother? they say opposites attract... will they? SxA pairing possible OoC -under reconstruction-
1. Reflexes

Disclaimer

I don't own Evangelion or any of its characters; Gainax does (even though it we be SOOOOO FRIGGIN COOL to own an Eva…… I need a bigger garage… lol) though my girlfriend is about as close to being Asuka as possible aside from the red hair, and I used to be a lot like Shinji, until I realized… … … IT SUCKED!!! well, now I'm more relaxed and carefree, more brave and impulsive… now, weather that's a good thing or not, I cant tell, but that's the reason my girlfriend loves me (same basic reason Asuka liked Shinji) and that's how I'm going to stay. For now, I'm writing fanfics about 1 chapter every other day, so always be hopeful for a new chapter. I also thank PrincessKikiTotoro for correcting grammar, spelling, and the parts that make ya say "WHAT THE F&$?!?!", so I thank her for all the corrections.

OK now, setting the scene. This fanfic takes place after the 15th angel, after Asuka got "mind raped" by said angel, she's been acting weird and Shinji's worried that she might do something that they'll all regret. After the 15 angel, Rei starts to realize, She's worried about Asuka as well... she also worries about Shinji's safety, knowing how mad Asuka gets, and how easily she could overpower Shinji if she felt like it. Rei is worried about Shinji and Asuka, Shinji is worried about Asuka and Rei, And Asuka is Fucked up in the head 7 ways till Sunday...

OK, so, now on to the story!!!

"Reflexes…"

It was just another night… … … Asuka was thrashing around like she usually does at this time of night... or at least, this time of night ever since the last angel attack. Shinji's been worried about her ever since it happened…

'she just hasn't't been the same since then…' he thought to himself, 'If I lose much more sleep, I'm gonna look like a raccoon...'

Ironically enough, Misato was asleep in her room... but the last thing that she thought before she went to sleep was: 'Damnit... I just know Shinji's gonna give in to temptation... He's gonna try to take advantage of Asuka's condition if this goes on for any longer...'

Asuka was still thrashing around in her room, having a nightmare of some sort. 'Damnit... I wish there was something... anything I could do to help her... if only there was a way to talk yo her without her trying to kill me again...' he thought as he placed his hand on the cut across his neck... Asuka had swung at him with a butcher knife, and he would have been dead right now id it hadn't been for pen pen running by, tripping him backwards... the knife barely grazed his throat instead of ripping it open...

At around midnight, the thrashing stopped… this immediately grabbed Shinji's attention.

Shinji sighed, "Ahhhhh….. She finally relaxed a bit… … … wait… why _did_ she relax? ... better go check it out…" a discontented Shinji forced himself to get out of bed…walked to the door and slid it open quietly.

"Is something the matter Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji barely kept himself from screaming out loud. He had completely forgotten that Rei was staying over for a few weeks (as of earlier that night), apparently when Asuka dropped the laser rifle, one of the rounds had hit Rei's otherwise abandoned apartment. She had come over to Misato's apartment because it was the closest. Misato said that she could stay for as long as she wanted to, but Rei insisted that she only stay until she could "locate a new residence". They were going to buy her new clothes in the morning since all she now had was the clothes that she was wearing… which consisted of her school uniform and a small wallet for carrying I.D. and such. He didn't mind that Rei was taking residence at Misato's place, hell, he preferred it. Here, he knew she was safe from everything, burglars, rapists, criminals… … his father… It wasn't the fact that she was there that bothered him, even though "wonder girl" wasn't helping Asuka's condition, No, what bothered him was that it was only earlier that night, he had realized, she was an insomniac! … She just sat up all night watching T.V. , you know, the news, history channel, military channel (which showed a lot about the Eva's lately) or occasionally a children's show if there were any on during those ungodly hours.

"No… I'm just going to check on Asuka… … Sorry to bother you Rei."

"Is it a bother to give me someone to talk to?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"Hmm… well, when you put it that way, no."

Shinji smiled and went to walk away, but before he did,

"You know Rei, If you wanted to try to sleep, you could always sleep in my bed." She looked over at him. In the dim light of the T.V. he could see her blushing deeply. "Well- I mean – Well – YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!" Shinji whispered, blushing as deeply as Rei was.

"Thank you pilot… Thank you Shinji… I will consider it…"

Shinji just blushed again and smiled, "Ok, just let me know if you'd like to take my offer" he looked back at all the events that had happened recently... he and Rei had become truly close to each other. They could Synchronize as easily as him and Asuka could, which means that they could all read each others moves...and with that thought, he walked towards Asuka's closed door…

He was in front of Asuka's room... Shinji quietly slid the door open. His eyes flew open and his lower jaw dropped. Asuka's dresser drawer was open... ... ... and she was shoving a round into what Shinji recognized as a .45 caliber revolver, she then proceeded to raise the pistol to her head…

"ASUKA!!! NOOOOO!!!!!!" Shinji screamed. he was pale as a ghost and his blood felt like it had frozen over.

"Huh-?!"

Asuka turned her head at just the right angle, and at just the right time that the round missed her head by barely more then an inch.

"What do _you_ want?!?!" she said, the venom in her voice was almost paralyzing…

"Asuka, What Are You Doing?!?!"

Shinji took a step towards the distressed Asuka.

"Stay back!!!"

She shot the floor a few inches in front of Shinji, hoping to keep him back, but it wound up ricocheting into his right leg.

"God… (Panting)… Damnit!!!" (Thinking-- ) 'Smooth Shinji, real smooth, walk towards the crazy pissed off bitch with a pistol that could blow your head off… aw, who am I kidding? … I probably deserved that one for something… Karma's a bitch… and she slaps REALLY hard…'

Shinji was on the floor, staring up at the revolver… he could see that there was only one round left… (thinking-- ) 'If I do this right… I can pull this off with out anyone else getting hurt…'

"Asuka… don't do this, its not worth it, trust me for once!"

"YES IT IS SHINJI!!! I can't take it any more! … … There's no point in living if you can't feel alive… that god forsaken angel… that angel brought back all the memories that I've tried for so long to bury… so long to forget… … My mother and that fucking doll she hung herself with… … the father that I had but never knew… wonder girl always stealing you away from me no matter how hard I tried…"

"Wait… what?..."

"Never mind… it doesn't matter anymore… no one loves me… no one did… and with my luck no one ever will… … …" she raised the pistol up to her head again…

"I did… AND I STILL DO!!!"

Asuka's eyes flew open, Shinji had lunged at her, grabbing the pistol and pulling it away from her head… … just as she squeezed the trigger… … the flash… and the bang… and then… … the silence… …

A/N ok, ok, don't start crying just yet, the fan FICA's83" value"ficus, fig's, Fiji's, focus, fog's, fucks, fug's, figs, fir's, Bic's, Fin's, Mic's, Ric's, Vic's, fib's, fices, fin's, fit's, pic's, tic's, FAQ's, fag's, foci's, Fox's, fox's, Dick's, Fitch's, Foch's, Fuji's, dick's, five's, fix, focus's, FICA, fogy's, fork's, Fri's, C's, F's, Felic's, fogs, fiche's, fichu's, Fair's, Fax's, Fisk's, fact's, fink's, fixes, flicks, foe's, fur's, Fiat's, Fido's, Fifi's, Fina's, Finn's, Fuchs, Mick's, Nick's, Nico's, Rica's, Rick's, Rico's, Vick's, dicks, face's, fakir's, fiat's, fiches, fichus, fief's, fife's, file's, fine's, fire's, fish's, fives, hick's, mica's, nick's, pica's, rick's, tick's, wick's, Fe's, Ki's, fa's, fies, firs, fixer, forks, Ac's, Fm's, Fr's, Sc's, Tc's, fibs, fins, fits" / not over... And I promise that Asuka wont get killed, or even shot for that matter. ok, well, reviews are appreciated, unless you're just fuming at me... so please don't fume at me... I'm gonna run now because Asuka's pissed off at me that the fic isn't all about her, so, gotta run, till the next chapter: "His Promise..." till then, Keep on Keepin on!!! ... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Takes off like a rocket, Asuka following close behind swinging a butcher knife) 


	2. His Promise

Still dont Own Evangelion, still dont Own the Caracters, still dont own an Eva (Still wish I did though) so ya, shinji just ran at Asuka while she had a loaded weapon, And now we'll see just what the F&$ happened to them both, did the bullet hit one of them? did it hit both of them? did it not hit either of them?!?!?!?! lol, just trying to add excitement, reaf to find out.

8888888888888888888888888

"His promise…"

Asuka just stood there in shock… … … for several reasons… Shinji, the boy who was always apologizing, the boy who always backed down or chickened out if at all possible, the boy who was the nice little goodie two-shoes, who never did anything wrong… … had just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had a back bone… he had just been shot in the leg and he didn't seem to care, he had just run at a loaded revolver, and third… … he had just shouted, not written or whispered, but shouted, his feelings out for anyone in range to hear, right in front of her… …

It was only after this that she realized that she was pinned against the wall. He had her wrists pinned by his hands, just above her shoulders, and he had her body pinned against the wall by his chest… she blushed at this, realizing that he was practically lying on her breasts. She had dropped the .45 when he had grabbed her wrists, but she wasn't sure weather it had gone off before or after he had grabbed her.

"Asuka… …" shinji whispered into her ear…

"Shi… Shinji… … do you really mean that? ... What you just said, did you really mean that? …"

"Damnit Asuka… … Why the Fuck would I say it out loud if I didn't mean it?!?!"

"… … Well… I… I say things that I don't mean all the time… and I'm-"

"Well I don't!!!" shinji said, as loudly as you can with out yelling.

"Then… … you… you really mean it?"

"Yes Asuka… … I do mean it… … … Now… I want you to do something for me… …"

She thought she knew what he was about to ask… she was scared… because whatever he asked… she just couldn't say no to. After he had saved her life… after she had injured him, and even though in serious pain, he still confessed to loving her after all the things she had put him through… she didn't like the idea of giving him her virginity only a few seconds after having confessed their love, well, a few seconds after he confessed his love to her, but she knew that, if that's what he asked her to do… … how could she say no to the only person that loved her? Asuka's blush was as deep a shade of red as her hair… but Shinji couldn't see that due to the lack of light.

"Asuka… … I want… … I want you to promise me that you'll never do anything like this again… O.K.?"

… … … O.K., that's COMPLEETELY not what she thought he was going to ask… … but she was relieved… 'He really must love me…' she thought, 'He didn't ask me to give him my body… … he's asking me not to hurt myself… he even risked his own life to keep me from hurting myself… why haven't I ever realized how kind he is to me before? I mean, it's not like its my last chance to realize it, Right?' she was sooooo relieved to know that he wasn't just after her for her looks… or her pussy… … or how her ass looked… … or how big her breasts were like all the other boys.

"O… … O.K. … I promise…"

"Good… … I'm glad… … Asuka?"

"Y… yes Shinji? Waa-!"

Shinji had used the fact that she was off balance to flip her from the wall onto her bed, and again she was pinned. Her arms were pinned by his, her chest by his, and her lips by his… … …

'Oh my god…' she thought, 'is he… I cant tell… … Is he going to rape me? Or is he going to… … going to… going to… … Damnit… …' she lost her train of thought as she was engulfed in the bliss of his kiss… … …

'Mien got (GermanMy God)… … he… he actually kissed me!!! This is… … Amazing… … wonderful…'

'And now,' Shinji thought, 'I can… … I can die happy… …' Just as he thought that, Misato burst into the room.

"What's going on?!" Misato shouted, "I thought I heard gun-shots, I- GET OFF OF HER SHINJI!!!!!!"

Misato ran up to Shinji, grabbed him by the shoulder, and practically threw him off of Asuka and onto the floor.

"Asuka, Are you hurt?!" Misato was breathing hard, she sounded mad as hell at Shinji, but she had enough sense to stay calm and get the whole story. "What did he do to you?!"

"No… No Misato, I'm fine… … He… He saved me…" She said, wide eyed. It was still too dark to see, but Asuka felt something warm on her neck.

'EWWWW!!!' she thought, 'did he drool on my neck?!?! Eww, its warm and everything… … wait… he didn't kiss my neck… …'

She touched the warm spot on her neck… She couldn't tell what it was by sight; it was too dark to see . She knew it was liquid, but that's about it. She brought it to her nose and smelled it.

'Wait…' she thought to herself, 'Iron? … …OH MY GOD!!!'

"Misato, Get an Ambulance!!!"

"Huh-?" Misato turned on the lights… Asuka was huddled over Shinji, tears streaming down from her eyes…

"Oh come on drama queen, it can't be that… …bad… … god all mighty…"

It was only then that Misato Saw the Two inch whole in the right side of Shinji's neck… … She ran to the living room and grabbed the phone, she then Dialed 911… all she got was the "disconnected" sound.

"DAMNIT!!!!!! Why the hell did I think it was a good idea to spend the money for the phone bill on beer?!?! … … … … it seemed like a good idea at the time… … Damnit…"

"Is there a problem Major Katsuragi?"

"AHHHH!!! … oh… its only you Rei… ya there's a huge problem… Shinji is injured and bleeding to death and the phone is disconnected and I DON'T HAVE A CELL PHONE!!!"

"Get out of my way!" Rei jumped off the couch and pushed Misato out of the way.

"What the- Rei! What the hell was that for-?" Rei tossed a small flip phone to Misato.

"Get the ambulance NOW." Rei then proceeded to run into Asuka's room.

A/N : OK, was that dramatic enough for everyone? ... Good, review, P.M. me, do whatever, anyway, so do you think shinji is going to survive? do you think Asuka is going to try to kill herslf again?! WILL MISATO EVER PAY THE PHONE BILL AGAIN OR BECOME SOBER?!?!?!?!?! find out in the next chapter, "R and R: Realization and Regret..." till then, keep on keepin on.

Asuka: OH WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

Me: Um... What did I do this time and what are you going to chase after me with this time?

Asuka: YOU FRIGGIN MADE ME SHOOT THE ONLY PERSON THAT ACTUALLY LIKES ME!!!!!! And I'll be chasing you with a Chain saw this time [ - :

Me: ... do you have to? I haven't recovered from the last time... I dont think it's gonna grow back T-T

Asuka: Yes, now i'll count to ten: One, Two,

Me: (Starts running like theres no friggin tommorow)

Asuka: Three, Other Numbers, TEN!!! (revs chain saw and starts chasing Me)

Me: SHINJI!!! HELP ME!!!!!!

Shinji: FUCK NO!!! YOU FRIGGIN SHOT ME!!!

Me: NO I DIDN'T, ASUKA DID!!!

Shinji: Ya but you made her d[ - X

Me: (still running)... ASUKA! I PROMISE THAT SHINJI WONT DIE!!!

Asuka: (stops running) ... how do I know that you'll keep that promise?

Me: (stopped running when Asuka did) I'll let you do what ever you want to me if I don't.

Asuka: O.K., 'Caus if you dont, I'LL CASTRATE YOU WITH A FUCKING PROGESSIVE KNIFE!!!!!!

Me: ... O.O ... T-T

Shinji: Ahhh... Asuka?

Asuka: Dont say a damn thing Shinji... ... ... He agreed to it, and besides, you still like being fertile, dont you?

Shinji: ...

Me: ...


	3. R and R

OK, still dont own the Evangelion series, the characters or an EVA (Still want Unit 01 till the day I die... ... ... OHHHHH SAAANTAAAA!!!!) so now, find out what tender words the two exchange, see what Misato does in this chapter (most likely nothing), and find out if Rei has anything to do with the rest of the story line!!!

"R and R… Realization and Regret…"

(Listen to the song "Hate Me" by Blue October)

"Shinji! … shinji, please say something …" Asuka could barely even whisper, her throat was tight from trying not to cry.

She pulled his head onto her lap… she was trying her hardest not to cry, but the tears just wouldn't stop coming… Asuka was tearing at herself mentally, she couldn't help but think she had just killed the only person to ever actually admit any feelings for her…

"Shi…Shi…Shinji…"

"Asuka… … heh… … you were right all along… heh… the whole time we've known each other… … you've been right…"

"Shin…Shinji… what do you mean?"

"I really am just a dumb ass Baka…" (Bakafool or idiot for those of whome dont know)

"What?! NO! Don't say that shinji… please, I-"

"No… I'm serious Asuka… …"

"No, you're not Shinji, you're not stupid, you're-"

"Asuka… … if I wasn't a Dumb-ass … … I would have pushed the gun away from us both instead of pulling it towards me… …"

"I… I… O.k. , but it was a mistake… everyone makes mistakes… please Shinji, I-"

"Heh… … But it was worth it…"

"Wha… … What do you mean? How could anything be valuable enough to lose your life for?!?!" Asuka lost he steady face, tears began flowing uncontrolled down her cheeks…

"You're still alive, aren't you? …"

"Shi… Shinji…"

(end song "Hate Me" by Blue October)

Asuka hadn't realized that Rei had just walked into the room. Asuka wasn't paying any attention, Rei grabbed Asuka's arms, raising them, then pulling Asuka's shirt off.

"WHAT THE-?!?!" Rai tore the shirt in half. Asuka immediately covered her chest, as she never wore anything under her night shirt.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!" Asuka was about to strangle Rei when she took notice as to what Rei was doing with the now torn shirt.

"If you wish for Shinji to live, then I ask that you refrain from attacking me."

Asuka watched as Rei rapidly wrapped the shirt around Shinji's neck, which slowed down the bleeding a bit.

"Asuka, Watch him for a moment and Push down on the wound."

"What?"

"PUT PRESSERE ON IT TO MAKE IT BLEED SLOWER. I need to grab medical items from the closet. Make sure the bleeding stays at a minimum… I'll do what I can for him …" Rei ran out of the room, but then poked her head around the corner, "And I apologize for ripping your shirt." Then she went to the hall closet to get supplies.

"O…O.K.?" Asuka was stunned… Rei just apologized to her… and was taking the initiative on saving Shinji … 'What the Hell? …' she thought. '… … O SHIT!!!' she remembered that she was topless… She went to her closet, threw on a new shirt, and pulled on a pair of jeans, .

I'm not letting that Ambulance take off without me…" with that, she quickly sat back down next to Shinji, pulling his head _gently_ back onto her lap and Pressing down hard on the wound, enough to slow the bleeding, but soft enough not to suffocate him...

"Shinji? Shinji, can you still hear me? (Sobbing)"

Shinji smiled slightly, "Ya… … for just a little (Grunt) … longer at least…"

"Good… Shinji… you… you've never broken a promise to me before… … have you?"

"… Nope… (Grunt)… I've never broken a promise to you… before…"

"Well then don't start… I… I want you to promise me something…"

"Heh… … Do you think I'll… (grunt) that I'll have enough time to fulfill… to fulfill my promise if I make it now?"

"I promise to be nicer to you… to truly be kind to you from now on… … but…(sobbing) but I … … I want you to promise me … (crying quietly) Promise me that you won't die on me!!!"(full crying now)

Shinji looked up at her… She looked deeply into his eyes through her tears… … … She saw reflected in them … all the pain… all the sorrow… the misery… the trauma… the torture that she had put him through for all these months that they had known each other… at school… at home…… … but for all the suffering… … there was curiosity… patients… … hope… … longing… …

It hurt her… … … not looking into his eyes, but knowing that she had caused him sooooo much pain… … …

He looked back into her eyes… … …

He thought to himself, 'So much hope for the future… … she regrets so many things… and she longs for so many things that she doesn't have… … … I couldn't possibly give her what she wants… … … … … Could I?'

Shinji Smiled… … he nodded and closed his eyes... ... ... just as the paramedics banged on the door of Misato's apartment… … …

A/N ok, Drama out the Wazu, but thats what a love story needs, right? (dont answer that) so ya, review, comment, P.M. me, just dont tell Asuka that I plan to-

Asuka: Plan to what?!

Me: ... ... ... ... ... ... Asuka, Please put the Prog. knife down... ...

Asuka: No!

Me: HEY?! I told you Shinji wouldn't die, didn't I?!

Asuka: Ya, but it looks like He's Going to in the next chapter or something!!!

Me: No he wont!!! Shinji, help me out here?!

Shinji: don't ask me, I'm unconcious, remember?

Me: ... ... ... ...Asuka, please, I like being Fertile!!! or at least half fertile after the butcher knife incident...

Asuka[ - X OK, OK, you get to keep your last nut... ... ... for now... ... ... (grinns evily)

Me: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Why do I keep writing this story again? T-T (just kidding, there's no way in hell I'd Hurt my loyal readers like that... ... ... Um... Hello?... ... ... ... Loyal readers? (echo) ... ... ...)


	4. Aliance?

Still dont own Eavangelion, still dont own the characters, still gonna ask santa for an Eva, and still dont own any of the songs that I mention, now, on with the story!

"Alliance?"

(Listen to the song "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance)

The paramedics ran in with a stretcher, they quickly, but gently, loaded him onto it and ran him back down stairs to the Med. Evac. helicopter, which was labeled N.E.R.V.F.D. (N.E.R.V. Fire Department) Asuka had ran down ahead of them and jumped into the back of the helicopter before they could stop her.

The first paramedic, who was also the person in charge of this particular chopper, spoke first, "Miss, you can't-"

"I'm coming with weather you like it or not!"

"But Miss,-"

"If one of you doesn't start driving now… MISATO IS GOING TO NEED TO GET ANOTHER HELICOPTER FOR EACH OF YOU!"

Both of the paramedics went pale and wide eyed, jumped in the vehicle, and they lifted off towards the N.E.R.V. central hospital… Frankly, they both valued their limbs… and their fertility…

(On the way to the hospital)

"Shinji!!! Shinji, stay with me here!"

Shinji was on the stretcher in the back of the helicopter, barely concious, he was hooked up to an oxygen machine, as he was having a lot of trouble breathing.

"Shinji?! Shinji, can you still hear me?"

Shinji gave a week smile, but that was all that she needed to keep her hope alive.

"Shinji, do you still remember the promise you made me back in my room? ..."

"… … …Ya… … …" He smiled weekly again.

The chopper came to an abrupt stop, then landed, which threw Asuka off balance, but didn't knock her over. The Paramedics threw the side door of the vehicle open and grabbed the stretcher,

"Ok, were here, GO GO GO!"

The paramedics ran Shinji inside… … It reminded Asuka of a show she saw once, what was it… E.R.? Asuka followed the doctors that had taken Shinji from the paramedics; she followed them as closely as she could without impeding their movement.

The first doctor, "Ok miss Sohryu, we can't let you go any farther. This is the operating room, we'll do what we can." And with that, he, Shinji, and the other doctors went through the doors marked "Emergency patients only".

"WHAT?! BUT I-!!!"

"No buts Asuka… …"

Asuka felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Misato standing behind her, with Rei not far behind Misato.

"Rules are rules Asuka, you know that… (Crying)We'll just have to wait till they bring us some good news, wont we?" Asuka just nodded, letting a few tears flow down her cheeks. "So, what happened exactly?"

"Mis… … Misato… … … I'M SO SORRY!!!" Asuka broke into a full on cry and dropped to her knees.

(Thinking) 'Damn… … … Being her Legal guardian I have to at least TRY to keep my composure… … but DAMN ITS HARD!!! … … … I need a beer…' Misato was barely keeping her own composure…

"Asuka…"

Asuka looked up. It was Rei who was talking to her now, as Misato was trying to hard to keep her composure to do anything else.

"Huh?! … Oh … … What do you want _Wonder-girl_?"

"I … … I know that you think me incapable of showing emotion… … but…" Rai got down on her own knees… She then wrapped her arms around Asuka's shoulders, "I do… … I feel pain … I grieve for Shinji… … And I fear for his life, just as I know that you do… …"

Asuka opened her eyes. She was still looking at the floor of the hospital… … but she felt tears on her Shoulder… Rei's tears… … … for all the times she had called Rei a doll… … For all the times she had thought she had about as much conscience as a robot… … … Robots and dolls don't cry… … She looked up at Rei…

"Rei… … I… I'm so sorry… …"

"Sorry for what Asuka?"

"For everything… … calling you a doll… … calling you wonder girl… … for all the times I was rude and mean for no reason … … … I have no reason to hate you… and I never did… …" Asuka hesitated for a moment, and then, " and I guess I was just jealous…"

"Jealous? Of what? You have no reason to be jealous of me… … look at me Asuka… (Rei chuckles for a moment) You are my superior in every I can think of, You have bigger breasts… which I honestly envy you for… you have Red hair whereas mine is an almost grey shade of blue, you have blue eyes that most people would die for whereas I have red eyes that most people are afraid of. You have a noble heritage whereas I have no heritage, you have a beautiful shade of skin whereas I am about as pale as a ghost, and you have an amazing body… … one that I envy very much when comparing it to my own frail body…"

"Though those are all good points, that's not what I mean… Shinji always liked you more then he liked me… … … and I was jealous of you for that… …"

"Asuka… … … you're right… … … he always did like me more then he liked you… … … but he trusts me with many secrets that you should know… … … yes, he always liked me more… … … but no matter what I did, he always did, and still does, _Love_ you more, and I will always be jealous of _you_ for that…"

Asuka was stunned… Rei was confessing, not only an emotion, but a sin!!! She was confessing the sin of "Envy"… … but that wasn't important for Asuka right now. What was more important was the fact that Shinji had told Rei that he loved Asuka… … …

"I'm so sorry wonder- … I'm sorry Rei… … … I… … "

"It's never too late to start Asuka."

"(Sniffle) to… to start what?"

"To start trusting me, and stop hating me, and to start working together…" Asuka smiled at Rei, who returned the smile. Rei hugged Asuka tightly, Asuka returning the gesture.

"Now, Asuka, Tell me what happened."

"Heh, let me lighten the situation," Misato butted in, "let me guess, he snuck in to your room during the middle of the night because he wanted a quick feel, but caught you changing instead, and then you lost your temper at him?"

Both Asuka and Rei glared at Misato, the fire in Asuka's eyes was down right scary, whereas the ice in Rei's eyes was almost paralyzing.

(Thinking) 'GOD DAMN!!! No wonder the Angels always go after Shinji first… … …'

"Misato," Asuka was still glaring at Misato, "how many beers have you had since you left the house?"

"… … … … … Eight … … … Hey, I'm Stressed and worried about Shinji, give me a break here!!!"

"Shut up Misato. Now where was I? oh yes, tell me what happened to Shinji."

Misato was dumbstruck. (Thinking) 'DID REI JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!?!?!?!'

And so, Asuka told Rei everything that happened… … well, excluding the kiss that they shared…

"I see… … …"

Just then the head doctor walked out. "Excuse me, Ms. Sohryu?"

"That's me…" (Thinking)'oh great… here's the bad news…'

"Well, I've got good news, and I've got bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news…" Rei and Asuka said at the same time.

"Well… … … the bad news is: he wont be able to walk for a few weeks, and he'll have to basically sit around till his neck heals…"

"Then what's the good news? … and if you try to tell me that some fucked up little lizard thing tried to save you money on giant robot insurance, I swear to God, I'll rip your dick off and feed it to PenPen!!!"

The doctor flinched. "No, the good news is: He still has a 10 chance of living as of right now…"

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!"

(This is where chapter fives scenario starts)

"Come on guys," Misato called them both, "lets get going… the doctor told me that we should come back in the morning… they'll be done by then, and we can come back and see if… and see that he'll be Ok… but we need to go now…"

"… … …" both Rei and Asuka were silent but followed…

"Hey Rei?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"Why exactly did you have to use my shirt? I mean, you could have used your shirt to do the same thing, couldn't you?"

"No. I am wearing the school uniform, as it is the only clothing i have. the shirts for our uniform are made of polyester, polyester does not soak up blood efficiantly, which is why I used your shirt. your shirt is made of cotten, which makes a perfect obzorbing material. I am sorry if I embarrassed you."

"No... thats ok, as long as he's ok for now..."

They got in the car and were silent the whole way back to the apartment.When they finally arrived in front of the apartment Asuka undid her seatbelt and got out of the car…

"Well, Rei, can you do me a favor? …. Wait….. OH SHIT!!! I FORGOT TO PAY THE ELECTIRCK BILL!!!" Misato's car shot off. Asuka looked up just in time to see Rei with a face that said "HELP ME!!!" sitting in the back seat, not having had time to get out of the car.

Asuka went upstairs and into the apartment… it was quiet… … no Shinji to welcome her home… no smell of ramen to say that there was once a kind caring person in the house… … … Asuka's heart felt heavy… she knew it was her fault… she ran to her room, the tears filling her eyes yet again… she picked up the revolver off the ground and fell to her knees… she loaded three more rounds into it and then held it in front of her… not pointing it at herself, but getting ready to… … …

"Why? … … … I can't live knowing that I hurt Shinji… … … she clicked back the hammer of the .22… … …

(This is where chapter 5 scenario ends)

ok, ya, I know, another irritating cliff hanger, but I gotta make you wanna come back somehow dont I?! anyway, whats goint to happen to Asuka? How is Shinji going to survive his grievious wound? How the hell is Misato going to afford the electrick bill if she keeps drinking her weight in beer every week?!?! find out in the next chapter: "The Power of a Promise", till then, keep on keepin on!

Asuka: Ok, you did good this time, I'll let you stay fertile for another chapter.

Me: ... ... ...

Asuka: What?! are you complaining?

Me: NO! I'm just... uh... glad that you're being mercifull!

Asuka: DAMN STRAIT BITCH! now worship me [ - X 

Me: (gets down on hands and knees and starts bowing repeatedly) (non-understandable mumbling)

Asuka: WHAT WAS THAT?! DONT TALK TO YOUR PIMP THAT WAY!!! (Proceedes to bitch slap the writer)

Me: T-T yes, oh powerful pimp... ... ... Spare me!!!

Asuka: fine, but only because I want to see how this story ends [ - /


	5. The Power of a Promise

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, you know how it is, I was at grandma Nointernet's house, over the last few days, so to make it up to everyone, I'm adding an extra chapter after this. So thanks for being patient. Still don't own the series, still don't own the characters (at this point Asuka owns me… … …)

Asuka: Damn right I do, but any way, finish the damn disclaimer

Me: yes ma'am… … … any way, no own, characters/ Evangelion Series/ and I'm still going to ask Santa for an Eva, I even bought a 10 story tall stocking!!! But anyway, what will happen – Asuka's suicide? Shinji's death? Misato deciding to go sober?!?! Gendo getting his head chopped off and fed to PenPen?!?!?!?! Lol, ok, I went a little too far there. But, what's going to happen between Asuka and Shinji? Shinji and Rei?! Rei and Asuka?!?!?! Well, Nya Nya, I'm not telling, so you'll have to find out by reading!!!

Asuka: (bitch slaps writer again) I said no more cracks about Misato you ass hole!!!

Me: but there so funny!

Asuka: (kicks writer between the legs with a steel toed boot)

Me: X (Crouches over) OoO (falls on floor) XX (K.O.)

Asuka: (Sigh) And to think I was actually going to let him stay fertile for the rest of the fanfic… oh well d[ - X(

Shinji: Um… … Asuka? Who's gonna write the fanfic now?

Asuka: Oh, that's simple, I … um… … uh… You are of course!

Shinji: WHAT?! I can't write a fanfic that I'm in!

Asuka: Hmmmmm… good point… … … Hey PenPen!!!

2

Pen : Gawk?

Asuka: You're writing the fanfic now! Enjoy (hands PenPen the keyboard)

2

Pen : … … … Gaw? Gawk Gaw Gawk Gawk Ga Ga Gawk?!

Asuka: … … …What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Shinji: he wants to know how the hell he's supposed to type a fanfic when he doesn't have fingers.

2

Pen : Gaw. (Nods head)

Asuka: … … … WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN TO SPEAK PENGUIN?!?!?!

Shinji: I dunno… when the writer said I knew how to speak penguin?

Asuka: … … Ok, PenPen, get to work.

2

Pen : … … … GAW GAW GAW GAW GAW GA GAWK GAWK GAW GAWK GAW GAW GAWK GA GAWK-!

Asuka: LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SWIMMING RAT, IF YOU DON'T START LEARNING HOW TO TYPE, I'M GONNA SHOVE THE MOUSE UP YOU'RE-!

2

Pen : GAWWW!!!!!!! (Starts typing at 600 words per minute)

Asuka: Thought so bitch!

"The Power of a Promise"

Blood… … … that's all Shinji could smell… … … It was dark… … … 'am I dead?' Shinji thought, 'am I in heaven or hell? Wait, no… neither. I can't die just yet. I WON'T die just yet. Not now at least… he opened his eyes and stood up. He was at the LCL beach… … the ocean of LCL fluid, Link-Consciousness fluid, is the bloody scent he had smelled… he was the only one there…

"So, we meet at last, the 'great' Shinji Ikari." Said a voice that he had never heard before. It was croaky, like it hadn't been used in a very long time, and cold… almost like Rei's voice usually was… it came from behind him a ways. He spun around to see… … … A cloaked figure… a dark cloak, holding a pole with a blade at the top. Shinji strained his eyes to make out the figures face, but he could nothing… … … then he saw the hand holding the pole… … … it was without any flesh, or muscle, just bones… and then he saw the bladed pole for what it really was; a scythe… … …

"So, you're the grim reaper." Shinji stated matter of factly.

"… … … … Sharp one aren't you… most don't see that until I raise the scythe… … …" it said, it lowered its hood… … … there was no flesh… … … no eyes… no nose, or any of the features that make a human a human…

"So, Shinji Ikari, do you have any last wishes?"

"Ya… I want to keep a promise."

"Heh… its too late for that… … … so tell me, I must know, are you not afraid of me?"

"No."

"Why, do you not know death when it stares you in the face?"

"I do. But that does not mean it can claim me."

"So sure of yourself are you?"

"Yes. Now you must tell me something."

"WHO are YOU to make a demand of death?"

"I am the son of a bastard, the brother of a demon, the father of destruction, The savior and OBLITERATOR OF MAN KIND!!! I pilot, control, and therefore am, the most powerful thing on the planet!"

The reaper had nothing to show any emotion, but anyone who was near could tell that Shinji's words had made him uneasy. "Alright… … … ask…"

"Why did you become the grim reaper?" Shinji didn't sound scared, or even curious. He sounded like he already knew the answer, and just wondered weather this mutilated creature knew the answer for itself.

"ME? … … no one has ever asked me that before," he chuckled "I? I am Shinobi Ikari, the FIRST, Ikari… … … I was HATED by all and trusted by none… … … I killed those who opposed me without mercy, and left there bodies to rot in the ground where they died, and when all was said and done, I died at the hands of my own wife… in death I was given this… … … gift… oh how I enjoyed severing my wife's head from her shoulders for betraying me… revenge is a dish, my greatest grandson, that is best served cold." He chuckled again, "Yes, as the names might incur, you are a great great great… … … well, there's about 70 or 80 greats in there somewhere, but you the greatest grandson of mine, and ohhhh how I enjoy hunting down EACH and EVERY single one of my foolish wife's offspring… … … heh, my revenge will be everlasting!!! But all that aside… … … It's your turn. I'd say I didn't want to and that I was sorry, but I don't want the last thing you hear to be a lie, now do I?"

"Have you not a soul?"

"… … … as a matter of fact… … … no" it had no lips, but Shinji could tell that if it did, it would be smiling sinisterly.

"So what, may I ask, to deserve your hatred? I did not murder you, nor would I have if given the chance. So tell me, Oh greatest grandfather of mine, why would you kill an innocent man? I have taken nothing from you."

"Now, oh greatest grandson of mine, that is an untruth. I was supposed to collect three souls tonight. Yours, your wife's, and your mother's."

'Wait,' shinji thought to himself 'does he mean… Asuka? And Misato?'

"This is what was supposed to have happened." He said casually.

A small screen like thing appeared in front of Shinji, it showed Asuka loading the gun again. She put it to her head… I came in, but was too stunned to speak as the .22 went off… … … staining Asuka's wall red… … … soon thereafter Misato walked in to find Shinji dead next to Asuka, holding her hand in his, and a shaving razor in the other with his neck cut wide open… … … Misato in the hospital with an entire large coolers worth of strong beer… crying almost to the point of suffocation… … … the doctors found her later the same night, dead, with a blood alcohol level of .4… she literally drank herself to death over the loss of the only two people that she had left to care about…

"This," the reaper said, "Is what was supposed to happen, you, Mr. ballsy, deprived me of THREE souls that I was supposed to collect tonight… … …, now, lets see what's going to happen when you don't wake up…"

The screen showed Asuka's room again, but he could tell that this was later, maybe even the next day… … … again, it showed in vivid detail, Asuka coming into her room… and doping to her knees, pulling the .22 out from under her night stand.

'So that's where she's been hiding it…' Shinji thought as he watched the screen.

Asuka was crying in her room, and it showed Misato back at the hospital, the clock said it was 13:00 (1:00 P.M. for those who don't read military time). Misato was crying at the top of her lungs… A few minutes she was dead of a mass heart attack when the doctor had told her the he, Shinji, had moved on… … … Asuka again put the revolver to her head… … … but no Shinji came to die with her afterwards… … … Rei was showing a new emotion at the funeral… many new emotions; pain, regret, sorrow, misery, depression, hatred, fear, uncertainty, confusion, all to many emotions for one person to feel at one time… … … only a few days later the next angel attacked… … … Rei just sat in her Eva jamming at the controls, unable to synch with her Eva… … … the angel of might easily obliterated the defenses that N.E.R.V had put into place… it reached Lilith's chamber and tried to fuse with it unsuccessfully. After a few minutes, it found commander Ikari and Fused with Adam, who was still imbedded into the commander's right hand…

"(Chuckling) so, what do you say to that, oh great "savior of man kind"? That went even better then I had hoped, I get all the souls on the entire planet because you wont wake up!!! I hadn't realized how attached Rei was to the both of you… … … what is this? You do not cry, you do not whimper or pale your color? You do not even feel bad for the poor souls you have damned?"

"You never felt bad for us."

"Ahh, touché my greatest grandson, I guess the swift action runs in the family…"

"And besides, I know that this won't happen."

"What?! Of course it will, you will not be waking up, which will ensue the events that you have just witnessed."

"But that's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"I will be waking up, and there's no way I'm going to let you have the ones that I love and protect."

(chuckles) "You have no way to stop me from doing so, and I doubt that you have any power to say not to." He raised his scythe into the air, "Your time is up, little Ikari, good bye, and thank you for the world you have given to me!" the blade swung… … … … … … … and shattered… … … "WHAAAAAT?!?!?! How can this be?!?!?!" Shinji grabbed the robes of the reaper and pulled him close.

(Listen to the song "Knights of Cydonia" by "Muse")

"You are weak! You have no soul to protect yourself with! You killed your own WIFE because she betrayed you, when it was you fault for being such an evil man!!!!!!"

"How is it that you do not DIE?!"

"Because!!!" Shinji screamed into his face, "I promised the young woman that I love that I wouldn't die! Not by your hand, not by anyone's hand! Not even by the hand of God himself!!! I made a promise, and I DAMN WELL intend to keep it!"

"No bond between man and woman can stop my blade!"

"NO? Then apparently you don't understand how powerful a promise is!!!" Shinji threw the reaper back, causing him to fall to the floor. 'If only Asuka could see me now' he thought, 'if only she could see the spine that I'm showing for her and all of mankind'

"NO……… th-this cant be! I can not be denied my divine right of collecting souls by a mere mortal child!!!"

"Well greatest grand pappy, you just were denied, so get over it."

(Stop song "Knights of Cydonia")

And with that, Shinji vanished from the LCL beach, returning to his mortal flesh, to oppose the events which his father and greatest grandfather had laid out.

(Start song "Sound of pulling heaven down" by "Blue October")

He could hear voices… … … "Ok, were finished… now it's all up to him and his will to survive…"

Now he could hear Misato's voice… "what exactly did you do?"

"Well," apparently this was the surgeon that had operated on him, "we managed to stop the bleeding, luckily it wasn't as serious as it looked."

"What do you mean it wasn't serious?!?!?! She blew off half of his neck!!!"

"Yes ma'am, but nothing vital. This boy had the luck of the gods on his side today. The only damage that was serious enough to be worried about was the muscles that had been torn out, and the missing skin. We replaced the muscles in his neck with a few of the ones from his injured leg, which was also non-lethal, the round had lost most of its energy from the ricochet, so it was only a flesh wound, though I imagine it must have hurt like hell none the less."

Misato was silent for a moment. "Ok then… … … how long until he wakes up?"

"That all depends on him… … … he might not wake up at all if he doesn't want to…"

At that Shinji's eyes flew open and he sat bolt up right… bad idea… he could feel the stitches in his neck straining to hold the skin together "GAHHHHH!!!!" DAMNIT THAT HURTS!!!"

Shinji looked up at the clock… … … it was 12:50, there wasn't much time left, he NEEDED to get to Asuka NOW. He looked over just in time to see Misato, wide eyed at him waking up so fast, then she fainted and hit the floor, just as the doctor almost did.

"NO! You can't pass out to! Make sure she's ok!" Shinji could feel all the pain that he had felt when he had been hit with both rounds. He felt like he was going to just fall and curl up to stop the pain, but he knew that he couldn't, he needed to get to Asuka!!! "Damnit!!!" he remembered that the phones were out, something that he had discovered days ago when he had found a receipt for the same amount, of course, that the phone bill cost. He jumped to his feet off the hospital bed, again, the pain from his leg surged through his body, but again, his will kept him standing. He noted that the surgeon was trying to bring Misato back to consciousness. He remembered that it took half an hour to walk to the hospital, not fast enough. "Sorry Misato, I'd hate to do this, but it's for Asuka's sake." He reached under Misato, sliding his hand into her back pocket, grabbing the car keys. "Bingo!" then he realized that he was in a hospital gown. "DAMNIT!!!" he grabbed his clothes, and changed right there in front of the surgeon and an unconscious Misato. He looked at the clock, it was now 12:52; he was running out of time, he ran to the parking structure, he was on the fourth floor and Misato's car was on the first. He pressed the button for the elevator, but it would take too long to arrive. He looked out of the openings in the parking structure walls, (you know, they're only half way up to allow air circulation) he saw the street lamps only about 10 feet out, but 2 stories down as well… "OK Shinji, its now or never, it's time to show your guts to the world!!!" he shouted to himself, 'oh god… I hope I didn't mean that literally' he thought right afterwards…

Asuka: Good job PenPen!!! You actually typed up a decent chapter.

2

Pen : (nods, flippers glowing red from typing too fast.) Gawk gawk ga gawk gaw gaw gaw gaw gawk ga gawk gawk, gawk gawk gawk ga ga ga gawk gawk.

Shinji: He said he's glad you approve, and hopes you wont do anything to him with the mouse (PenPen looks up at him with a look that says "what the hell are you talking about?!") Ok, ok, he said that he wasn't really thinking, it just came to him, like the writer was typing through him or something.

Asuka: … … … Creepy, but, whatever. And no PenPen, I wont be shoving any computer devices into you cute little body (grabs PenPen's beak and wiggles it playfully) (writer wakes up)

Me: GOD DAMNIT ASUKA!!! THAT HURT!!! Did you have to use a steel toed boot?

Asuka: Yes, you wouldn't have learned your lesson if it was a regular boot. (sticks out her tongue) hey Shinji, you're free to do whatever you want tonight! That means you can spend the rest of the time with _meeeee!_

Shinji: man… I'd love to Asuka, and It's really tempting, but I have to do all the chores tonight, you know, trash, clean the living room, my room, _your_ room, … … … Misato's room…

Asuka: No you don't, he's going to do all that for you! AND DON'T COMPLAIN SLAVE!!! You got yourself into this!

Me: Yes ma'am … … … (thinking – wait, WHEN DID I GO FROM BITCH TO SLAVE?!?!?!?! … … … at least at bitch I still had some social status… and a few traces of dignity T-T)

Asuka: (Grabs Shinji's arm) OHHHH, this is gonna be sooooo much fun!!! (Pulls Shinji into her room and shuts door)

Shinji: (before door shuts, looks back at writer with a look that said, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEE!!!!!!!") (Door shuts)

Me: (sniggers evilly)


	6. Keeping a Promise

Ok folks, still no own characters/Eva's/series or any other part of the show, Shinji still hasn't come out of Asuka's room, so I am still on break, and I still feel like I'm going to be sterile T-T but anyway, on with the story, if you didn't read chapter, well, you're missing out on the MAIN point of the story… … … but anyway, I have a bad memory, so can anyone tell me what the next angel is? I think it's the angel of might, you know, the one with the paper "cut anything, including an Eva, in half" arms, but I cant remember and I don't have any time except to write lately, so I don't have any chances to go back and watch the series again… … so help would be appreciated, if anyone wants me to make a new chapter. Thank you all, and I appreciate all help. [ - :\

Keeping a promise…

(Continue playing song "Sound of Pulling Heaven Down" by "Blue October")

Shinji looked over the edge of the wall; he saw EXACTLY what he was looking for: the rain gutter that was linked to the top floor of the hospital's parking structure. "OK Shinji! Here goes everything!!!" he grabbed onto the rain gutter and jumped off of the wall. 'OK, bad Idea, what the FUCK WAS I THINKING?!?!?!' he thought, he wasn't slowing down, just sliding faster, he was already at the third floor, but it felt like time was running slow… He zoned out and let reflex take over. He tightened his grip on the rain gutter to decrease speed, then, when he was at the second story of the building, he jumped off of the rain gutter and reached for the top of the street light… … … he missed with his left hand… … but his right hand managed to grab the trunk of the pole as he went by. He could feel his weight suddenly being flung outward from the pole, sending him into a tight, rapid, downward spin around the street lamp. It was just enough, enough to slow down his fall, but also enough to make him dizzy. He hit the ground without breaking anything, but he fell over when he let go of the pole.

"OK, Ok, you can do this Shinji, get up and go!!!" he shouted, he got up and ran to Misato's car, yanked the door open, and shoved the keys into the ignition. 'You know,' he thought to himself, 'if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy…' he started the car and realized, "wait… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!!!" his new found courage kicked in again, "YA?! Well there's a first time for everything, now isn't there?!?!" he put the car in gear and speed off towards the apartment… he looked down at the clock/radio in the dashboard of the car. It was now12:53. 'wow,' he thought to himself, 'it only took me three minutes to get up, dressed, out of the hospital and into Misato's car, I'm proud of myself for that one! What the hell am I thinking about that at a time like this for?!?!' he slapped himself and kept driving. 'Misato usually can get us from the apartment to the hospital in 5 minutes flat with this car, I don't have that much time, I guess I'll just have to cut a few red lights out of the equation… … …'

He did, and narrowly made it through most of them, as cars started to go by in ones and twos. The population in Tokyo3 was small, but there were still people that drove around occasionally. He slid past the first few easily, but the last ones he barely managed to squeeze through, almost losing the back of the car to a big-rig.

He was almost there… … … just a few more blocks… … … 12:57… … … he slammed on the brakes as he got to the house… … … again, a bad idea. The car slid and spun ¼ turn to the left, it was at just the right angle to get the cars wheels off the ground… … … 'Damnit…' he thought, dazed after the car had landed on its roof 'sorry Misato…' He felt up for his seatbelt, and unlatched it. He kicked the rest of the window out, the part that hadn't been shattered on impact, and crawled out. He took a second to examine himself; 'ok, my chest… a few pieces of glass, but only superficial wounds, arms… minor cuts, probably a few bruises, legs… still hurt like all hell regardless, stomach… feeling sick, but that's probably natural after a car crash…' he took off as fast as he could towards the apartment, his entire body was protesting this unholy act against his physical self, especially his leg and neck, which were nowhere near being healed, or even healed enough to be out of the hospital for that matter. His body was saying "I'm too fucking tired to keep going!!!" But his stubbornness was saying "Shut the hell up and keep moving!!!"

He ran up the stairs towards the apartment, tripping several times from slight lightheadedness… … … he got to the door… … … "Damnit Asuka, please tell me it's not too late…" he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Ok Shinji, here goes nothing!" 12:59… … …

(Stop song "Sound of pulling heaven down")

Meanwhile in Asuka's room, 12:56, Asuka is still sitting there… just thinking to herself about everything…

'Damnit… … … the one person who actually admitted to loving me made me shoot him… … … I don't deserve him… no… I don't deserve anything… I cant even keep a damn promise to him!'

She raised the .22 to her head again…

'… DAMNIT!!! I'm too week to even kill myself!!! I don't deserve to live, but if I don't kill myself, no one will!!! … … … this will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't… but I don't want to die like this… … … not alone an unloved… … … and I'm still a virgin… … I'm going to die as a FUCKING VIRGIN! … … … I can't believe I let this happen… … … I should have told him sooner… … … I should have told him everything… … … I shouldn't have been so damn mean and cruel to him… … … and now I'll never get the chance to tell him how sorry I am… I really am a sorry excuse for a human being… … … I deserve to rot in hell for what I've done… and Shinji deserves a hell of a lot better then me… I can't believe that I was too stubborn to tell him how I felt… … …'

12:57, There was a loud screech and a bang outside the apartment complex, along with several car alarms.

'ouch… some poor sucker just got himself wasted… … … lucky bastard… he didn't even have to try… and he achieved what I'm trying to do without even having to worry about it… … … I'm so week… … … I know I pretend to be strong, but I can't even pull a trigger when I want to… … … I'm so pathetic… … …' 12:59… … …

"… … … Asuka!... … … Asuka!... … …"

'Oh great… … I can still hear his voice… … he's calling me to come join him… … … I can already tell… … … don't worry my deer sweet Shinji, I'm coming to you…"

She again put the .22 up to her temple… … … 1:00 P.M.

Shinji slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking the lock, and he could see into Asuka's room… … …

Asuka froze… … … she turned around on the floor… … … she set the gun on the floor unconsciously as she saw him… … … he was alive… … … he was alive… … … that's all that she could think of, the one thought that was coursing through her mind, "He's Alive!" she looked at him not wanting to believe that this was real… … …

Shinji was panting from exhaustion, he saw Asuka turn around on the floor… she set the .22 down and just stared at him… they both just stared at each other for what felt like forever… Shinji took a few steps forward… … … then he smiled slightly, though the smile looked slightly drugged (which he probably was from the surgery) it was all the proof Asuka needed to know that this was Shinji… this was the real Shinji… she smiled back and stood up. Then she ran towards him and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shinji instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, but his legs could barely support his own weight currently, let alone both of there combined weight, he fell backwards, making sure that he was cushioning Asuka's fall. She wound up falling on top of him, only reinforcing the fact that he wasn't just a dream of hers. "Oh my god!!! Shinji! You're alive, oh I was so worried about you!!!" she was crying into his chest. All he could do was smile… until…

Asuka sat up, her lap on his… then she reared up her fist and got a clean hit right into his stomach.

"THAT WAS FOR MAKING ME WORRY SO DAMN MUCH!!!" she got him in the stomach again with her other fist, "AND THAT WAS FOR SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH!!!"

"OW!!! ASUKA, WHAT THE F-" the next thing he knew, Asuka was back on top of him, kissing him deeply… She slid her tongue into his mouth… he offered no resistance, one, because he didn't want to, and two, he didn't have any energy to put up a resistance… he just enjoyed it… She was basically dominating him, but he didn't mind, he slid his tongue into her mouth as well, they were both mapping out each others mouths, as though there was nothing else in the world that they'd rather be doing… Asuka broke off to get some air…

"And that… … … was for saving me… … …" She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat… … … it was pounding like a jackhammer on steroids… … … "Shinji, what happened? Your hearts beating so fast I could swear that you'd been in a car accident… … … that or I can excite you more easily then I thought I could…" she said, noticing the lump that was pressing against her waist.

"… … … … … Probably a little of both." He said casually.

"… wait… what?! Are you telling me that that was you I heard a few minutes ago?!?!"

Shinji just smiled at her. She was in shock… … … he had just been in a car accident and still ran up to find her… … … 'I really don't deserve him…' she thought to herself.

"Wait… then where's Misato?! Is she okay?!"

"She's at the hospital… she fainted when I woke up 10 minutes ago, and I didn't have time to wait for her to wake up, I needed to get to you before… well… you know… … …"

She blushed… … ashamed of herself knowing what she had almost done… knowing what he had just saved her from doing to herself… … … 'I love him more then he'll ever know…' she thought to herself as she laid her head on his chest again. Then a thought occurred to her. If he had been in a car accident… she propped herself up and saw specks of blood all over his with shirt. "Shinji! Why didn't you tell me?! I wouldn't have laid down on you if I had known that you were injured!"

He chuckled, "That's why. I didn't want you to go anywhere…" she smiled sympathetically at him, then she undid his shirt and began removing the small pieces of glass.

"You're a hell of a lot stronger then me, you know that Shinji?" she said pulling yet more glass from his arms.

"How so?"

"Well first off you're not even wincing when I pull the glass shards out. Second,"

He noticed that this was true as soon as she said it.

"You didn't even- Holy Shit!!!"

"What?!"

"Your… your arm… look… … …" he did. There was an inch wide piece of glass sticking out of his shoulder.

"Oh… … … that should probably hurt, shouldn't it?"

"Wait, it doesn't?"

"Nope. Can't feel much at all right now, I'm still kinda numb from the crash… … …"

"… … … so you're telling me that I could rape you and you wouldn't know until I started screaming from an orgasm?" she said with a sinister look.

"Ahhhhh… … … maybe?" Shinji's eyes were wide, he honestly hoped that she didn't mean that, though he wasn't 100 opposed to the idea… she just laughed out loud, then proceeded to slowly remove the large shard. It was about three inches long, which was just long enough to pierce muscle, but nothing vital. She put his shirt back on and then laid back down on his chest… She wasn't expecting him to start running his fingers gently through her hair… but that's what he was doing… she felt… … … relaxed… … … she actually felt sane. Or at least, more sane then she had been recently. Shinji was relaxed to… the woman he loved was as close to him as they could get, that, and the fact that he would probably have a heart attack if he hadn't calmed himself down.

They stayed like this for a long, long time, until Shinji's stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since about a day and a half ago. "I…I'm sorry Asuka, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

She smiled at him. "No… I want you to relax. I'll make something to eat, it's the least I can do, you know, for shooting your head off and all."

Shinji just chuckled. She helped him to the couch and kissed him on the cheek. "Asuka?"

"Yes shin-?" he pulled her into a gentle kiss, which she returned, though more roughly then he had started. When the kiss broke off, Asuka smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, then went into the kitchen. She cooked a German dish, A special type of sausage that she remembered how to make, she also made Ramen, just in case the sausage didn't turn out like she had planned. They ate in front of the T.V. since it was a pain in the ass to try to move Shinji around. Asuka wound up having to help Shinji eat because he was still too shaky to hold a fork, and she wouldn't let him try to pick up a knife. After dinner, Asuka got a rag with warm water and cleaned his wounds since they had stopped bleeding.

"Alright, tomorrow we'll take a bath together so I can clean you up better, ok Shinji?" he blushed such a deep shade of red that he almost made Asuka's hair look pale. She turned red back. "You know what I mean!" she said in a hostile tone, "We'd both be wearing swim trunks or something!"

"I… … I don't have a pair of swim trunks… remember?"

"Oh ya…" she said, though she was thinking 'ohhhh, you don't have to wear anything if you don't want to… DAMNIT ASUKA!!! This isn't the time to be thinking about dominating Shinji! Snap out of it woman!' "Well, you can wear your boxers or something, ok?"

"O… OK, I guess that will work." He smiled at her happily, knowing that she really was worried about him that much.

Later that night, they had both been watching various shows, though they weren't paying much attention to the shows. Shinji was laying on the couch, his back to the back of the couch, and Asuka laying in front of him, both facing the T.V.

"Asuka?"

"Ya Shinji?" she was expecting another kiss, but he didn't kiss her… she was a little let down…

"I'm gonna head off to bed, ok?"

Asuka rolled off the couch, landing gingerly on her toes. "Mmmm…… No." she stated simply.

"Wait… No? What do you mean-?" she moved onto the couch on top of him, and smiled sinisterly, she had him pinned, her legs surrounding his, his wrists pinned by her hands, etc.

"Remember what I said before?"

The FIRST thing that he remembered her saying was that she was going to rape him. He swallowed; he was getting dizzy from lack of blood to the brain… guess where it was all going… … He simply nodded and looked into her eyes, trying to tell whether she was seriously going to rape him or not. She must have seen the concern in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, you know I wouldn't rape you while you're injured!" that little 'while you're injured' part wasn't very reassuring… "Oh ha-ha," she said, "I wouldn't rape you period, better?" Shinji just smiled.

"So Asuka?" he got her attention, "this means were a couple now, right?"

"Well I would hope so!!! I don't make out with just anyone you know." She said, sneering at him playfully. "but I'd still rather Misato didn't find out… … … you know, she'd make me move in with Rei if she knew we were dating AND living in the same house…"

"Good point… then it's our little secret?" She kissed him gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

Back at N.E.R.V. headquarters.

"Lets se what they do now." Commander Ikari frowned, watching the cameras he had placed in the Katsuragi residence; he flipped a switch that cut the power to the neighborhood that they were in.

"… … … … …DAMNIT!!!" Commander Ikari had forgotten that those cameras ran on the same power as the rest of the building. "I must not allow them to continue dating... it would ruin instrumentality... ... ..."

There was a loud sound like a jet engine powering down… … … all the lights went out, the T.V., the heater, everything.

"EEP!" Asuka wrapped herself around Shinji, he felt rather like he was being constricted by a large snake…

"Asuka… Choking… not breathing!" he was barely able to get out.

"Huh-? OH! Sorry!" she said, loosening her squeeze on him, "um… … I haven't told you this before, but I'm kinda…"

"Afraid of the dark?" he couldn't see, but he felt her nod. "Don't worry; I'm right here for you, now, tell me, can you see anything?"

"No," she said playfully, "But I can feel that squeezing you makes you horney."

'DAMNIT!!!' he thought, being unable to hide that fact. "Uhhhh… heh, about that…"

"Don't worry," she chuckled, "I understand, I mean, a girl as beautiful as me on top of you, how could any man NOT be horney?"

'Good point' he thought. "Heh, well, I can see, so I'll guide you to your room, ok?"

"Ok, I suppose that's a good enough payment."

And so he did, he got to her room, and showed her where the bed was.

"Thank you… … … good night Shinji." She said as she laid down. She hadn't expected him to be kissing her when she did. Again, it was just a tender kiss, but Asuka deepened it, slipping her tongue in and out of his mouth, he soon returned the gesture… when they broke off he hugged her tightly.

"Good night my angel." She wanted to squeal at being called his angel; she just loved the way it sounded! She laid down and heard him leave the room… 'And to think that last night I was suicidal…'

"Wait, Shinji?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"How did you know that I was going to… … going to…?" 'God Damnit… I'm too weak to even say what I was going to do…'

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, good night again, my angel."

"No! Wait, I'll listen to what you have to say. Will you please tell me?" she made a puppy dog face to break down his defenses. She couldn't see, but by the disgruntled groan, she knew it had worked.

"Ok… … … but promise me you won't think I'm crazy?"

"Oh come on Shinji, we both know you're just as crazy as I am!"

'Oh thanks Asuka… but she has a good point' "ok, ok, I get it… fine… it all happened like you know it, you know, with the gun and the…" so he told the whole story. Everything from the 'dream' if you want to call it that, all the way up to him taking the door almost off its hinges (which Asuka taped shut as an improvised way of keeping what little heat they had left in the apartment).

"… … …" Asuka was just silent… he knew she didn't believe him…

"(Sigh) ok Asuka… I get it; you think I made the whole thing up… I-"

"No I don't… … … If you had made the whole thing up… I wouldn't have had to yank about 40 pieces of glass out of your chest… did you really jump that far though?"

"yup… I don't know how I did it either, so don't be expecting some long winded answer, ok?"

She chuckled, "ok, ok, I understand…"

He bent down and kissed her again, gently, but for quite a while. "Good night again my angel."

"Good night… … my love… … …"

'You know… I like the sound of that… … … I hope she doesn't stop saying that!' his heart jumped when she said it. It made him feel like he had a purpose, aside from the Eva's.

He went back to his room, laid down on his bed, and tried to get to sleep… … … it wasn't working… you know, it felt like something was missing… … …

Later that night, Shinji could feel his bed being disturbed… It was cold… he remembered that the power had gone out, which meant that the heater was dead as well. He knew what was happening… He put his right arm to his side, and lifted the sheets with his left.

"OH! I'm sorry Shinji, did I wake you?" Asuka whispered.

"No, now get under the covers before all the heat gets away!" he whispered back. He wasn't expecting her to react so energetically… she jumped, literally jumped under the covers and wrapped herself around him for warmth, she had her head on his chest, her right arm across his chest, her left arm tucked underneath her, and her legs tangled into his. Shinji didn't mind one bit, aside from the fact that his leg was still hurting a bit, but it was minor now. He curled his arm around her back and held her close. Her feet and hands were extremely cold, but Shinji was actually glad to warm them up.

"Thank you Shinji." She whispered.

He kissed her gently on the lips, "Of course Asuka, my body is yours to use, as a heat source or otherwise." He would have restated that sentence if he could see the completely sinister look she was aiming towards him.

A little while later, Asuka nudged his arm to get his attention. "Shinji? There's still one thing I don't get."

"Huh?" he was trying to wake up enough to understand what she was saying, "oh, don't get? What don't you get?"

"Well, if you great great great … 70-some-odd great grandfather is the grim reaper, then how can you be so different? I mean, it doesn't make sense!"

"I know what you mean… … … I don't honestly know… maybe my family has just been getting more and more kind and honest every generation? I mean, look at my father…"

"Hmmm… I see what you mean… that might be it… (whispers to herself) or maybe they just ran out of back-bone when they made you!"

Unfortunately for her, Shinji heard exactly what she had said. "Asuka Langley Sohryu, did you just accuse me of not having a back-bone?"

"Huh?! Wait, you heard that?!"

"Yes!" he moved on top of her with surprising ease, pinning her wrists, and putting his legs between hers. "I stood up to death himself, I changed clothes in front of Misato, I jumped from a FOUR STORY BUILDING, I almost splattered on the ground from it, I drove a car for the first time nearly getting hit by three cars and a big-rig, I flipped the car and STILL forced myself to get out of the car and start moving even though my leg wanted to break itself, AND I pounded the door open nearly dislocating my shoulder… … … all for you… … all for the simple reason that I love you… …"

Asuka was stunned silent, now that she thought about it… it was all true… he had done all that for her … … … AND he had just said that he loved her!!! Her breathing had sped up quite a bit. "You… you did all that for me? But why?! I'm not worth almost getting yourself almost killed like 6 times! Shinji, I'm not worth that, you can't go around just-"

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT ASUKA! I love you. And you can't do a damn thing to change that." He said, smiling gently… she was calm, in the sense that her mind was clear, but she was still breathing fast… "If you weren't worth my love, then I wouldn't have woken up at all, ever. You mean enough to me that I wouldn't allow myself to die, just so I could be with you… … … I don't care how worthless you think you are, because you're all that makes life worth living for me."

"Shi… Shinji…" Asuka's eyes were misty… a few tears had trickled onto Shinji's pillow… "You… you really do love me… don't you?" Shinji just smiled, and kissed her. "I… … … I love you too Shinji… more then anyone else in the world…" She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down on top of her… … … It was then that he realized that she still didn't wear a bra under her night shirt, and she still didn't wear anything over her panties… … …

'Oh great' he thought to himself 'she's gonna feel that…'

Asuka chuckled, "it's Ok, I understand."

'Whew… … …'

"So.. Shinji…?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"Are you going to let me up any time soon?" she sneered at him playfully, as she was still pinned.

"Oh, sure, I almost forgot that… … on second thought, no." he sneered playfully back.

"OH HELL NO!!!" Asuka used her leg to flip the two of them over, she now had him pinned… … … "Ok, lets get one thing clear, I don't give a damn HOW MUCH you love me, I'm still the dominant one in this relationship!" Shinji's eyes were wide for a moment, but then he just smiled and chuckled.

"Of course my angel… how could I forget?"

"Damn straight." She said playfully. She kissed him deeply again, for a rather long time, she was still resisting the urge to hold his nose closed, because no matter how much they loved each other, IT STILL TICKLED REALLY BAD!!! She laid down on his chest, fully on top of him… 'Ahhhhh…' Shinji thought, 'much better… now it doesn't feel (yawn) feel like something is missing…' Asuka was thinking the exact same thing… … … They both fell asleep soon afterwards, Asuka not thrashing, and Shinji not having to worry about Asuka's safety… … … they slept easy for the rest of the night… … …

Well, what did you all think? Please read and review, and I'll respond to all mail, so till then, I haven't thought up a name for the next chapter, but there will be a next chapter, so, till then, keep on keepin on!

Shinji: (Shinji and Asuka walk out of Asuka's room… Shinji is wearing his boxers, is down on all fours, is crying quietly, and has a collar with a leash on it; Asuka was holding the other end of the leash.)

Asuka: Told'ja it'd be fun! (Asuka is wearing a thin suit that looks like it's made of leather… … … )

Me: (thinking) (OH MY FUCKING GOD… … … O – 8 … … … It barely covers anything but the minimum of her private parts… … … (Writer drools… Then smacks himself) I hope this isn't what I think it is… … … … poor Shinji… … …)

Shinji: … … … … eep…

Asuka: what? Is something the matter, my cute little pet?

Shinji: (shakes head vigorously)

Asuka: Good! Now, did you do all of Shinji's chores slave?

Me: … … … Yes ma'am… …

Asuka: No, its master now, so practice that real quick!

Me: (thinking) (YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!) yes… ma… ma…… massss… … master… T-T

Asuka: good! Now on to the next chapter!!!

Me: (thinking) (oh great… … I've written a dominatrix… … … WHAT HAVE I DONE?!)

P.S.

Yes, I have done the whole "jumping off of a building and landing right" thing, and let me tell ya … … DON'T TRY IT. I CANT MAKE THAT ANY CLEARER!!! DON'T TRY IT!!! It was all pure luck that I didn't splat like a bug on a windshield, and I don't know of many people whose luck holds out that well. You need a lot of upper body strength to pull it off; I just substituted that with Shinji's Light-Weight body frame, I repeat again, DON'T TRY THIS ANYWHERE!!! EVER!!! AT ALL!!! I broke my ankle when I did it 'cause I landed with my legs locked, Shinji landed on his ass, so that took the impact for him… ok, just kidding, he kinda landed in a rolling manner, when he let go of the pole he flew in one direction and rolled a short ways. So even if you make it through the rain gutter part of it, the likelihood of making it through the rest, is almost none- down to negative numbers, so don't be a dumb-ass, I was, and all I had to show for it was a broken ankle and a couple of months lost to healing said ankle. Don't be a "me". LOL.


	7. Rei's confessions

Still at grandma Nointernet's house, still bored out of my mind, still don't own, still didn't think that Asuka would turn out to be a dominatrix (hmmm… maybe I should write a fanfic about that one no?), and still want an Eva… but it's only 3 days before Christmas… … … oh well, I'm screwed. Any way, does writing M rated fanfics put me on the naughty list? Lol, if I get coal, I'll just use 'em to shoot flaming arrows at Santa next year!!! (JUST KIDDING!!! D – 8 I'm not THAT evil… see, I don't even have a good evil laugh, watch, MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!!!... … … ok, I'm not doing that again… that was embarrassing - )

"Rei's confession…"

… It was quiet… to quiet… wasn't Asuka supposed to be screaming at him to get out of bed? She usually did that to him even on weekends, and today was a Sunday, so that shouldn't be any different… then he remembered the strangest dream he had had… … he had jumped off of a building, crashed a car, and saved Asuka's life all in the same day… and they were a couple afterwards!!! But (sigh) dreams cant last forever… he felt his body starting to wake up with him… he tried to get up, but couldn't.

"… … … OOOWWWWWW!!!!!!" he screamed out loud when he could feel his body… EVERYTHING hurt like hell, he felt like he had been hit by a bus…

"Mmmm… … come on Shinji… … you have more endurance then that… … … I haven't even cum yet… … …" he saw Asuka lying on top of him… … … she moaned seductively and his eyes went wide.

'DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID?!?!?!?!' he thought… his blood suddenly rushed to a certain part of his anatomy…

Asuka stirred… then she looked forward at him…

"Good morning to you to Shinji."

"Huh?!"

"I can feel that you know…" She sneered at him playfully.

"…" he didn't say anything, but he was thinking 'DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!!!!!!'

"You horney bastard… you just wanna screw me don't you?"

Shinji couldn't help but think to himself, 'don't say yes, don't say yes, DON'T SAY YES!!!' "Well… ya… I admit it, yes I would like to make love to you…" 'YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS!!!!!! YOU AND YOUR FUCKING HONESTY SUCK AT LIFE!!!' "But, that's not why I like- no, that's not the reason I _love_ you, I admit, it's A reason, but its not the main reason." 'Whew, good recovery, that was way too close…'

"Good answer!" she smiled widely, "Complimenting me on my body while still staying on my good side, I'm impressed!" she was saying it sarcastically, but he could tell that she was serious.

"uh-um… thank you?" he smiled goofily at her. 'Why the fuck is my brain talking to me like it's a different person?!?!'

She giggled; something that Shinji couldn't remember ever hearing her do, and Asuka couldn't remember the last time she had either. "Ok, now we can get you cleaned up, alright? I'll get the tub warmed up!" She got up, vacuuming the heat out from under the blanket, then she went out of his room. He could hear the bath water start running.

'HOLEY SHIT!!! It wasn't a dream!!!' he thought as he shivered due to the sudden lack of heat. 'What the? DAMNIT!!! No wonder it was so damn obvious…' he saw the tent that was standing on top of his sheets… "Ok Shinji, time to get up." He tried to move, then was reminded by his entire body that he was still injured and EXTREMELY soar from the previous days events. 'UNHOLY FUCKING GOD THIS HURTS!!!' he just decided to lay there until Asuka could help him move again.

Asuka walked in again a few minutes later wearing her skimpy red swim suit that she had, at one point, only wanted to wear in Kaji's presence. "Ok Shinji, you ready?" she smiled brightly. "Um… why haven't you moved since I left the room?"

"… … can't…" he grunted, which was true to an extent, he could have moved, but it would have put him in extreme pain to do so. "Everything hurts… a lot…" he moaned.

"Oh, suck it up!" she came over and whacked him on the shoulder… bad move…

"AHHHHHH!!!!!! FUCKING MOTHER OF A BASTARD FUCKER!!!!!!" he didn't shout this at Asuka, but she did take offence from it.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!"

"… … sorry…" he squeaked, tears in his eyes, though in a comic manner, "but that really REALLY hurt… a lot…"

"Ok ok fine, I'll help you get up." She said rather irritably.

A minute or so later they were in the bathroom, Shinji was already in his underwear so he didn't need to change at all. Asuka helped him settle into the tub, which was only half full since there would be two people in it, it would overflow otherwise. He was sitting up against the back of the tub; it was a basic tub, about 3 feet wide, 5 feet long, and 3 feet deep, so it was comfortable, and you could fully submerge yourself in it.

"Ok Shinji, lean forward." He did, and she slid into the tub behind him. "Ok, lean back now." He did. The water had risen to just a few inches below his neck, and it was a little hot as baths go, but it was comfortable… … just laying there in her lap… … … he was so relaxed that it actually startled him when he felt her hand start rubbing his arms with a rag.

"Asuka… I really do appreciate your help…"

"Don't mention it! And besides, you smelled like LCL fluid anyway!"

'Oh thanks' he thought.

"By the way, do you know what LCL stands for? I know what it does, but I never asked what it stands for." She spoke while she was cleaning the dried blood off of his shoulders, trying not to cause the larger wound to start bleeding again.

"Well, I think it stands for "Lubricant Consciousness-Link" fluid. You know, it connects our minds to the Eva's."

"Ohhhh, I see. Thanks Shinji… … … you know… I… I want to apologize…"

"For what?"

"For all the times that I said you were stupid or retarded… … …"

"No, don't worry about it-"

"No, I am going to worry about it… I was so worried that I would never be able to tell you how sorry I was… so I am going to worry about it. I'm sorry for all the times I said you were stupid." She said firmly.

"A… Asuka… I forgive you. I forgive you for all the times. And I'm glad that you were worried about me… makes me think that I'm not just an Eva pilot, it makes me feel like I actually have a purpose, other then saving mankind…"

Asuka laughed out loud, "tha-that's a bit ironic don't you think?! You actually have a purpose ASIDE from SAVING MANKIND!!!"

"Ya… I … I guess it is pretty funny, isn't it?" he laughed with her, which hurt quite a bit, but he didn't care.

Just then Shinji heard the front door open.

"Asuka," he turned his head around enough so that he could kiss her, 'I hope not for the last time!' he thought, he began to talk very fast, "Asuka, I love you very much and always will until the day I die, however short a time that may be!"

"What? What are you talking-?"

"Shinji!!!!!!" they both heard Misato. She slammed the door to the bathroom open and looked in quickly, "Shinji!!!" she ran in and grabbed him in a tight hug, catching him off guard. "Ohhhh I'm so glad you're ok!!!" she was almost crying.

'This isn't what I was expecting… but it's better than what I thought would-'

"Now about my car… … …"

'Oh boy…' he thought 'hear it comes… well Asuka, it was amazing while it lasted.'

"YOU LITTLE ASS WHORE!!!" Misato shouted at the top of her lungs, full on throwing Shinji out of the tub, and of course, at the toilet, which broke on contact. "YOU STOLE, AND WREAKED MY CAR!!!!!! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS!!! I-"

Shinji could see Misato walking towards him, raising her sleeve.

'oh great… now I'm really in for it.' He was lying on his side, so he was just at the right angle to see Asuka jump onto Misato's back, knocking Misato off balance. He watched as the two of them struggled to gain control of the grapple, Asuka wasn't winning… Misato was just too well trained to let Asuka beat her. Shinji knew he had to do something… … anything… He sat up as best he could, and grabbed a bunch of shaving razors that he had been given by Kaji, but had never needed to use thus far. He took aim at Misato… then realized… he may have grown a serious backbone, but he couldn't hurt the one he looked at as a mother… he needed to fool her though… … …

It was a loosing battle… Asuka was getting pinned left and right and barely getting out of it… Misato finally got her in a pin she couldn't get out of… she had Asuka against the wall, her hands wrapped around Asuka's throat… … … Asuka was loosing consciousness…

'Nooo…' Asuka thought weakly, 'I just told him how I feel… … … It cant end this way… please… don't let it end this way…'

Shinji didn't have to jump, but for all the pain he was in, he may as well have stayed on the floor… at least, that's what a part of him said… but the other part of him, the part that didn't care about pain forced him to stand.

'It's now or never Shinji… … … DO SOMETHING DAMNIT! DON'T JUST STAND HERE AND WATCH HER DIE!!!' that was all he needed. He ran forward and grabbed Misato from behind, grabbing her by the forehead and bending her head back enough to expose her neck. He then used his right hand to press the straight razor to Misato's neck… she froze, but didn't let Asuka go…

"Shinji?!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"I may love you as a mother… but I wont let you hurt Asuka!"

"DAMNIT! Put the knife down Shinji!"

"NO Misato!" he pressed even harder against her neck, "LET HER GO! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, BUT I WILL IF I HAVE TO!!! Let her go, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, you need a place to live, and food and Everything, you can't do a damn thing to-"

He pressed the razor harder against her neck, causing the slightest trickle of blood to trail out of her neck… "Try me…" he practically growled at her,

Misato's grip loosened… Asuka was about to black out when it did, letting her breathe clearly again. Asuka fell to the ground on all fours, coughing and sputtering… Misato just stared at the ceiling, still dumbfounded that Shinji was actually holding her at knife point… 'Wait…' she thought, 'this is Kaji's old blade… Kaji… you betrayed me… … Et to Kaji?' Misato fainted from shock, leaving all her weight on Shinji… Of course, Shinji had enough sense so toss the knife away before they hit the ground…

"Shinji!!! Shinji!!!" he heard Asuka shouting for him, then Misato's limp mass was moved off of him… "are you going to be ok? Is anything broken?!"

"… … … Did anyone get the license plate number?"

"OH Shinji!" she almost cried on him, throwing herself onto him in a tight hug.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Shinji screamed out loud…

Asuka jumped off of him… "What happened?"

"Rib… … … Toilet… … … broken against…" he was tensing up his whole body to try to stop the pain… Asuka grabbed Misato's new cell phone and called 911 again for a Chopper… they couldn't send one, so they had to settle for an Ambulance…

"You saved me again… oh Shinji… you JUST got out of the hospital… what am I going to do with you?" she smiled at him, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Well…" he grunted, "A kiss would be nice for starters."

"Is it going to hurt you?" She sneered at him playfully again.

"Not unless you're kissing below my chest…" he said innocently.

Asuka turned brick red and sneered for real this time. "Watch it you… or I'll break another rib or two!"

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to poor little Shinji would you?" he said playfully, she gave him a sinister look, "OK OK!!! I get it! No more perverted jokes for now…"

"Ya… for now." She smiled and leaned down from her kneeling position to kiss him gently, as he was still lying on his back, trying not to move.

A few minutes passed… the paramedics sirens could be heard in the background, but they would be another minute or two.

"Are you gonna be ok in here by yourself for a minute?" Asuka meant by yourself with Misato, but that wasn't really a worry.

"Ya…" he grunted again "… as long as madam killsalot doesn't wake up."

"Ok, I'm gonna get dried off and dressed so I can go to the hospital with you."

"Ok."

He watched as Asuka left the bathroom. He heard the front door open again.

'hmm… I didn't hear the Sirens… that's weird.'

"Shinji!!!" he didn't recognize the scream… or the crying… but he recognized the voice tone.

'Rei?'

"Shinji!!! Oh my god I was so worried!" Rei found him in the bathroom, she went to hug him, he closed his eyes.

'This is gonna hurt… wait… Rei is trying to hug me?!" he opened his eyes and she had stopped herself over him.

"you're injured…" she was looking from his ribs, to his shoulder, to his post-glass-peppered chest. "Misato did this to you?"

"Yup…" he didn't want to talk any more then necessary, as it hurt to do so.

Rei looked over at the unconscious Misato, with a look of… … anger?! 'wait… Rei is showing ANGER towards Misato?! And why hadn't Rei been with Misato? And where was Rei when he was at the hospital?

"Rei… … where…"

"I've been walking here." He just now realized that she was slightly tanned, a little dirty, and very tired looking, "Misato… um… she left me at the DWP… I had to use the restroom while she was there, and when she was done, she left without remembering I was there… I am… perturbed… by her actions as of late. It took me a damn 16 hours to get here by walking thanks to her." Rei actually sounded mad now…

"You… you ok then?" Shinji was still worried about Rei, he saw her as a younger sister most of the time.

"I am fine Shinji. Is Asuka ok?"

"Ya." 

"Good." Rei leaned down and kissed Shinji straight on the lips… … … he couldn't exactly resist in his condition, but he could fight… himself at least…

'What the FUCK is this all about?!?! I can't let her do this; Asuka will be pissed at me… … … I kinda like it… so much more gentle then Asuka… … … WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?! I'm thinking that I have a HUGE problem now… it feels like she's taking a piece of my heart from me… … no fair… why do I have to be so easily dominated?!?! Why do I like being dominated when I like being dominant?! Why the hell am I fighting with myself again?! Why is Rei suddenly so… emotional and touchy feely?'

Asuka walked into the bathroom as he had that last thought, "Shinji, is someone else here, I thought I heard-… … … …" Asuka was giving Rei and Shinji a look that said she was going to finish what Misato started.

Rei broke the off the kiss, she looked up at Asuka, stood up, and walked up to her. 'NOOOOOOO!!! Rei!!! DON'T PUT YOURSELF IN RANGE!!! I don't mind if she beats the living shit out of me, but Rei, RUN!!!' he thought a lot of things within that one second.

Asuka reared her fist up again… … … the next thing Asuka knew, Rei had her arms wrapped around Asuka's neck… … …

'WHAT THE-?!' Asuka thought to herself.

'WHAT THE-?!' Shinji thought the same thing at the same time.

Asuka was stunned… she put her fist back at her side… Rei leaned back and then full on kissed Asuka on the lips…

'OK. THIS IS WAY OUT OF HAND!!! … … … Ohhh… she seems… … … dominate-able… … … why the FUCK am I thinking something like that?!?!?! Ok now get off wonder girl! … … … Damnit!!! Why aren't I pushing her off?!?! Shinji's gonna blow a fuse at me… not like he could do anything to me, but still, I don't want him mad at me…' She looked over Rei's shoulder at Shinji, even though Rei was still kissing her. Two things occurred, first, Shinji and Asuka gave each other a look that said "I won't be mad at you if you promise not to be mad at me", second, Asuka gave Shinji a look like "what did you do and what the hell is going on?!", Shinji just shrugged as best he could.

Rei broke the kiss. "I was sooooo worried about the two of you… as soon as I got the news that you had left the hospital from the doctor, I found that Misato's car was missing… I figured you had taken it, and I knew she'd be mad… I came as fast as I could… I thought she was going to kill the two of you… …"

"She was…" Shinji spoke up.

"Ya, but what the hell is wrong with you?!?!"

Just then, the paramedics ran in.

Paramedics, "we received a call earlier, who need medical attention first?!"

"She does!" Shinji said, looking over at Misato.

They took her out on a stretcher and into an ambulance, they heard the ambulance screech off.

"Shinji!!! YOU BARELY EVEN GAVE HER A CUT!!! How could you let them take her before you?!?!"

"There's another-"

A second pair of paramedics ran in, "who else-?!"

"Him." both Rei and Asuka stated as they pointed at Shinji in unison.

They loaded him carefully onto the stretcher, Asuka and Rei following close behind.

"Sorry ladies, there's only enough room for one other person in the vehicle."

Rei walked up to the person who was about to hop into the passenger seat, she whispered something into his ear and he practically jumped out of the ambulance. Asuka jumped in the back and Rei jumped in the passenger seat.

"Please take your time" Shinji stated to the driver from the stretcher, "I can already tell you I'm not in any life threatening danger, but I'd rather not be banged around all the same…"

"O… ok sir, no rush, got it."

"Shinji…" Asuka whispered, "What's up with Rei?"

"You're asking me? How the hell am I supposed to know?!" he whispered back, "she came in and tried to hug me, she stopped when she saw that I was injured, asked if Misato had done it, I said yes, she asked if you were ok, then kissed me! I have NO clue what the FUCK is going on!!!"

"You know I can hear you both." Rei stated bluntly. They both froze. "Do not worry, I am not offended. I will explain to you what is going on when we get to the hospital; it is too… impersonal here…" She was back to being the old monotone Rei that they knew…

'Is it because the paramedic is here?' Shinji thought.

They arrived at the hospital I'm about ten minutes, and Shinji was right, the ride was much easier to tolerate when they weren't in a life or death rush.

'Oh great…' Shinji thought, 'why the hell'd they take me to the _**sixth**_ floor this time?! … … … aw who am I kidding? The only way you could get me to jump off a building again would be if it was the only way to save Asuka!' a voice somewhere in the back of his head said 'or Rei…' and he mentally added: 'ya, to save Asuka or Rei…'

The surgeons took Shinji to the door of the operating room. Doctor Akagi was standing near the doors. "You know Shinji; you're costing nerve a fortune every time you get a cut or a scrape."

"Excuse my rudeness, but DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A FUCKING SCRAPE TO YOU?!?!?!" Shinji shouted, then recoiled from over tensing his broken rib.

"No, but it is kinda funny and Ironic. Normally you'd be screaming from something like this, what's changed in the last few days, hmm? Is Asuka giving you something she shouldn't be?" she said with an evil grin

"YOU WITCH!!!" Asuka jumped at Dr. Akagi, Rei only just getting a hold on her before she tore the doctor apart.

"Wow Rei… thank you, you're not as much of a puppet for Gendo as I thought you were."

'OK, now I have half a mind to let her go you-' CENCORED (lets just say I don't want to let you know what Rei said, otherwise I'd Have to rate this fic MA instead of just M) 'but… that would give me away… sorry Asuka, I cant let you kill her… … … right now.'

"NO! LET- LET ME GO Rei!!!"

"I CANT ASUKA!!!" Rei leaned forward and whispered in her ear; "If we kill her now we won't be able to use the Eva's. Just wait until after the next one ok?"

"Fine," Asuka whispered back, "But me and Shinji are a secret right now, so don't tell anyone ok?"

"Agreed, me and Shinji are a secret as well."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Just as WE are a secret."

Asuka stopped fighting Rei's hold, as she was still stunned by what Rei had just said. At first she thought Rei had just let slip that Shinji was cheating on her, but then she realized that that was impossible as they had just started dating, and Asuka KNEW that she was Shinji's first girlfriend, so that was ruled out as there was no way he could have talked to Rei between then and now, not without her knowing. Then Rei said that she and Rei was a secret…

'Is she… is she saying that were dating to?!?! What the Fuck?! Is she trying to break me and Shinji up? No, she wouldn't do that… Is she trying to squeeze her way into our relationship? A three way relationship? … … … ooohhh… … … sounds interest- NO!!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?!?! I'M NOT BI!!! … … … Am I?'

"Ok Shinji," Dr. Akagi was speaking, "looks like a sheer break… not to dangerous, but it takes longer to heal then most fractures… … … so we'll have to use the harpoon-splints to save time."

"WHAT?!?!" both Shinji and Asuka shouted at the same time.

"That sounds painful!!!" Shinji shouted.

"That sounds permanent!!!" Asuka shouted right after Shinji.

"Its both." Rei said calmly.

"Huh?" again, Asuka and Shinji spoke in unison as a result of there synch training.

"It's usually a set of four pieces. Each pieces size depends on the placement and the injury. They are small pieces of metal that have a very small barb at both ends, the barbs are bent in the same direction towards the bone. One end is dug directly into the stable bone, the other end is dug into the bone that is either in need of stabilization, or needs to be reattached. In this case, being a sheer break, it needs to be reattached. There are usually two on each side, for stability and rigidity."

"And how the hell would you know that?!" Asuka asked loudly.

Rei walked up to Asuka and grabbed her hand causing Asuka to blush, almost unnoticeably. "Feel right here." Rei put Asuka's hand on her wrist.

"What the fuck?" Asuka could feel pieces of metal just below Rei's skin.

"A reminder, from an accident that occurred before you and Shinji got here. It is a little painful, but tolerable." She was speaking in a monotone again.

"So… that's what Shinji needs?"

"Unfortunately yes… But do not worry pilot Sohryu, it will not be noticeable." 'Until you lay on his chest… … … hmmm… … … tempting… … …' she added as an afterthought.

"Well… … … If you Say so wondergirl… … … ok Shinji… what do you think?"

"Well, I'd rather not, but-"

"YOU'RE GETTING THE DAMNED OPERATION! Do I make myself clear?!"

"yes ma'am" Shinji squeaked.

Dr. Akagi chuckled, "So you're in control of Shinji's body now?"

"Oh, Shove it Akagi… … …" Asuka sneered evilly, "Or should I ask Gendo to shove it FOR you?"

Dr Akagi blushed deeply "how dare you!!! You should think before you-"

"OH please Akagi, all of N.E.R.V. knows!" Akagi went silent. She wheeled Shinji into the Operating room, but as she did, Asuka could see Shinji mouth the words "I love you"

Rei put her hand on Asuka's Shoulder, "Do not worry pilot Sohryu, pilot Ikari will be fine." 'Well… I'm pretty sure that he will be anyway'

"… … … If you say so…" 'Why do I get the feeling that something is going to wind up going horribly wrong in this little story that me and Shinji are living?

And with that, the pair sat on the sofa in the waiting room, both hoping that Shinji would be out soon… … …

Ok, Rei trying to understand her new emotions (that will be explained next chapter)

Asuka Confused as all hell about Rei but KNOWS that she loves Shinji, but thinks she likes Rei to now… … but hates herself because she thinks it's unfair to Shinji… … … anyone else ever feel that way?

Shinji Confused about Rei, he hates himself to the point of depression because he feels like he's not being loyal, and he thinks that he's breaking his code of chivalry. If you don't know what Chivalry is… … … well… … … send me a message and I'll explain it to you, and no, I wont be mean about it, most of my friends at my high school don't know what chivalry is, so either it's not a common thing, or ALL the people at my school are we-traw-ded (retarded, and yes, I spelled it wrong on purpose).


	8. Revelations and Relocations

Me: ok Asuka, that's it!!! I've had it!!! No more!!! I don't like wearing leather, it CHAFES horribly, you can't make me wear it any more!!! And second, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU A DOMINATRIX ANYWAY?!?!?! Third, Shinji?! Why the hell aren't you saying anything about it? Huh? You're getting it even worse then I am!!!

Shinji: Actually… … … I kinda like it…

Me: … … … D - (For the rest of the day)

Asuka: Ha ha, I win, now get back to work! ( - 

Me: … D -

Asuka: d[ - X 

Shinji: Asuka?

Asuka: Ya Shinji?

Shinji: Um… … … I kinda sorta miss doing my chores… can I do them so he can finally do another chapter?

Asuka: oh ya, that's right! He hasn't finished the story yet has he? Well, ok, but you owe Shinji one for this d – X 

Me: D - yes m'am

8888888888888888888888888888

Relocated?!?!

Rei got up after about half an hour and pulled out her cell phone.

'Wait, Rei has a cell phone?'

"Hey wonder-" Asuka looked around and saw no one in the area, "Hey Rei, what'cha doin?"

"I am making a call." She said in her monotone voice. Asuka actually liked her cheerful, random kisses voice better…

"Well I can see that, but who are you-"

Rei placed her finger in front of her mouth signaling Asuka to be quiet for a moment. "Commander? Yes, it is me. … … …I see… you heard already then? … I see … … … … I see. Would my residence be acceptable? … … …Yes I have adequate space and provisions. … … No, I would not be apposed to the addition. … … … … … … …You are certain that there is no other option? ... I see. … No sir. I am in perfect health." Rei winked at Asuka, causing Asuka to blush slightly, then resumed talking. "Yes Commander… … … you will have their- … … … I see. I will inform them. … yes, Pilot Sohryu is with me, although Pilot Ikari is in the emergency room, I will inform him when he- … yes commander… of course sir… … good bye commander." Rei shut her flip phone and pocketed it. She looked over at Asuka and smiled brightly.

'WHERE THE FUCK DOES SHE PUT THAT THING?!?!?! SHE DOESN'T HAVE POCKETS!!! SHE'S WEARING A SKIRT!!!!!'

"What was that all about Rei? What were you two talking abou-" Next thing Asuka knew, Rei had her arms thrown around Asuka's shoulders in a tight hug.

"The commander was going to make you move!!!"

"HE WAS WHAT?!?!?!"

"He was going to make you move, but I-"

"Then why the hell do you look so happy?!"

"Because I convinced him to let you both stay with me for the time being, it was either that, or have you sent to an all girl school and have you flown in for every angel attack and have Shinji sent to some private school out in the middle of nowhere to the same effect, or you can stay with me. It's still up to you if you want to leave though-" Rei didn't even have time to finish her sentence.

"Are you fucking crazy?!?! Of course I don't want to move away from-!!!"

"Who is this "Crazy"?" Rei let go of Asuka and took a short step back, "And why exactly would I be fucking him?" Rei was talking in her non-monotone voice, but she wasn't being sarcastic, she honestly thought Asuka was accusing her of sleeping with someone she didn't know.

"… … … It's an expression, and no, there is no one named "Crazy", as I said, it's a frickin expression." Asuka said bluntly.

"Oh… … … well, I'm glad you are deciding to stay, you and Shinji's belongings are already being transported to my apartment and an extra two beds are being added for you and Shinji. I have extra supplies to dress Shinji's wounds when they need to be tended to, and several chairs have been added to the dinner table as well."

"… … … wow… you really have the commander in short strings, don't you?"

Rei smiled, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She said it in a monotone, but she was smiling while she said it…

"You know- … … … I just don't understand you anymore… first the sudden concern for me and Shinji, and now you're using the commander as a puppet?"

"Well, I-" she was cut short as Dr. Akagi stepped out of the operating room, followed closely by a medic who was wheeling Shinji out on a stretcher, Shinji looked absolutely miserable, almost green in appearance.

"So what's the damage toll Akagi?"

Dr. Akagi twitched at being addressed so informally and impolitely. "(Sigh) well… he wont be able to do anything but eat sleep and makes short distance walks, like to the bathroom or kitchen. You'll need to help him with almost everything… … … including bathing." Akagi smiled evilly at the thought.

"Ok. I mean, it's not like we haven't bathed together before, right Shinji?"

Shinji smiled faintly and nodded, though he wasn't speaking 'oh god… … … I feel like my dinner wants to say hi…'

Akagi was speechless… "You… you two have had intercourse?!"

"WHAT?! NO!!!" Shinji and Asuka shouted at the same time, no doubt as a result of their synch training.

"Stop doing that Shinji!" she hit him on the shoulder, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to get her point across.

"Sorry…" he grimaced and closed his eyes.

"So anyway, NO WAY IN HELL, there's absolutely no way in hell that I would do anything like that with HIM… and besides, he's probably so short I would still be a virgin anyways." Asuka smiled evilly.

'... … … … … … … … Ow… … … my pride… … … T-T … … … I think she dislocated my pride!!! … … … waaaaa… … …' (I like using this in all my fanfics, so look for it in the others, lol!)

"Ok then… … … have you two seen each other nude before?"

"No." they both answered, Rei was just sitting in the background writing in a small notebook quietly.

Just then the doctor had an evil thought.

"Do you both WANT to see each other naked?"

"… … …" they both just stayed quiet and looked at each other for a moment, then blushed, Shinji adopting a sheepish face while Asuka stared daggers at him.

"You pervert!!!"

"What?!?! You didn't answer either!!!"

"I was waiting for your answer!!!"

"Ya right!"

"If you don't shut it I'm gonna put you right back in there!!!" Asuka shouted, pointing at the emergency room doors.

"You wouldn't." Shinji sneered playfully at her, hoping to god that she was bluffing.

Asuka raised her fist, but Shinji didn't flinch. Asuka gritted her teeth and put her arm back down to her side. "You're just lucky that there are witnesses…" she stormed off and around the corner. Rei got up, closed the pocketbook that she had been writing in and followed Asuka.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Shinji?"

"Well… I was just trying to call her bluff… but I think I hurt her feelings… heh, I think my fragile side's rubbed off on her Dr. Akagi…"

Dr. Akagi chuckled, "That's quite possible… you want me to run it through the Magi?"

"Wha-? NO!!! I mean… that'd just be a waist of recourses and-"

"Shinji. It was a joke." She said, sneering at him playfully.

"… … … Oh… right… well… I need to go apologize to her." Shinji tilted his legs off of the stretcher and sat up… then immediately regretted it as a surge of pain went through him and his head began to spin. "Oh boy…" he said as he fell to his hands and knees.

"Damnit Shinji, you know you shouldn't be walking yet!" Dr. Akagi got down to help him up, but he smacked her hand away…

"No… I can do this on my own…"

"Shinji, you're not… … …"

"… Not what?"

"… … … nothing, here." Dr. Akagi helped him to his feet and then let him go when he regained his cense of balance. He stood there for a moment, then looked at the doctor.

"Wow Dr. Akagi, you really can do miracles, heh, I feel good as-" he covered his mouth as he felt like he was about to puke. "well… … almost as good as-" he covered his mouth again, "OK, OK!!! I feel like crap, are you happy now?!?!?!" he was glaring at his stomach area with hatred behind his eyes.

"Heh, go find Asuka before you loose track of her."

"Yes m'am… oh, by the way, how is Misato?"

"Unconscious, but other then that, just a cut on her throat… which, by what Asuka said, you gave her… what were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I couldn't just sit in the background and watch her strangle Asuka… I know it was stupid, but I had to do something… and I'd do it again too… … …"

"… … … you love her… … … don't you?"

"… … … I'll talk to you later Dr., I need to find them now…" Shinji went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes, it was empty as it was a rarely used bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom, but just as he went to walk away Dr. Akagi walked up and hugged Shinji, tightly.

"OHHHHH I'm sooooo happy for you!!! You finally found someone to love!!!" she slid her hand in his back pocket.

"WOAH!!! HEY!!! CUT THAT OUT!!! I don't mind checkups but that's going too far Dr. Akagi…"

"Sorry, suppose I just got carried away." She smiled innocently.

Shinji just frowned at her suspiciously. "Good bye for now Dr." he walked away… … …

"(Sigh) … … … Shinji… don't grow up so damn fast. You're not Asuka, and your not superman… and if you keep healing so damn fast people are going to get suspicious… … … … and if what I think is going on happens to be true… then you might need what I slipped into your pocket very soon." She smiled to herself knowing full well that he was already long out of ear-shot, but wishing that she could have seen the look on his face if he HAD heard her.

88888888888888888888

-On the first floor of the hospital-

"GRRRRRRR… but he made me look like I was just being a hot head!!!"

"I know, pilot Sohryu, but you must forgive him. He is the one you chose after all… … … and besides, you are a hot head."

Asuka inhaled to retaliate at the comment, but Rei put a finger to Asuka's lips.

"I believe he is coming now."

"Wha? Where?"

"Elevator on the right." She looked at the elevators, and as soon as she looked, the doors opened and she could see Shinji down on one knee trying to get up.

"Oh no! We have to help him!" Asuka went to get him up, but Rei grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Rei, what are you-?"

"Look."

Asuka looked and saw Shinji get up, struggling to do so, but still managing. He went to get out of the elevator, but the doors started to close. Shinji didn't even flinch, he put his hand out and the elevator doors shut on it… … … then opened again to reveal a wincing Shinji,

"Damn that hurt…" he said to himself.

"He is much stronger then you give him credit for. And just so you know, he doesn't know what's in his back pocket."

"Huh? Wait a second… how did you know where he was coming from-?"

"Do not worry about it right now Pilot Sohryu. The time will come when you need to know, and then you will know." They were still out of earshot until Shinji was right up close.

"Hey Asuka?"

"What…" she looked away from him, still angry at the fact that he had called her bluff.

"I know how much you hate it, but it's necessary this time. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to make you look bad, it just sorta… came to me… you know?"

She looked over at him, or at least, glared at him and crossed her arms. He braced himself for the verbal beating he knew he was about to get… … … it didn't come… instead he felt soft lips pressed against his… he opened his eyes again, and, luckily he thought, it was Asuka…

'Man… I wouldn't forgive myself this time if it was Rei…' but just as he thought this, Rei Pushed Asuka out of the way and pulled Shinji into a kiss, not deep or all too passionate, but it was still a kiss…

'Ok… … … that did it… I'm never forgiving myself…'

"WHAT THE F-" Asuka was cut off.

"Come. NOW." Rei commanded in a voice that even got Asuka's attention, she hadn't yelled or hissed, but it had been a voice of total power.

'Has she been taking lessons from my father?!' was all he had time to think before Rei grabbed Asuka's hand and began running for the exit, Asuka grabbing Shinji's wrist on the way by. He was barely able to keep up with them, 'where the fuck did Rei get all this energy?!?!?!' they all stopped about three blocks from the hospital.

Asuka was panting as was Shinji. "I… I didn't… … didn't get a chance to check… check out!"

"You dumb-ass… that's not important, Misato will-… oh… right… Damnit, you're getting me off subject, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU-!!!"

Both Asuka's and Shinji's cheeks were stinging as Rei had just slapped them both. Asuka was in shock, but Shinji was just plain confused.

"You're both idiots!!!" Rei was back to her emotionally speaking self, the self that was physically impossible to predict. "That hospital is crawling with cameras!!!"

"… but… that doesn't really matter does it?" Shinji asked tentatively, hoping not to get slapped again.

"Yes!!! IT DOES!!! … … … (Heavy sigh) … look, I'll explain everything to you when we get to my apartment, but for now Asuka, I'm the only one who's allowed to touch Shinji, OK? Or at least until we get to my apartment."

Asuka looked murderous. "You're telling me what to do you-!"

"Wait… … … but Rei… wasn't your apartment destroyed in the last Angel attack… by Asuka?"

Asuka's rage subsided for the time being, she wondered how she could have possibly missed that fact seeing as how she was the one who had destroyed the apartment. "Ya Rei, you don't have an apartment anymore…"

"Yes," She poked Shinji playfully on the nose, "I do!" She poked Asuka's nose playfully as well. "The commander got me a new apartment while you were in the E.R." she smiled brightly.

'God she's beautiful when she smiles… … … I want Asuka to start Smiling like that more often. I'll ask her to start next time we get a moment alone.'

"Um… ok… but-" Shinji started, Asuka was looking at Shinji.

'She's trying to take him from me… … … I know she is now… … … she's trying to use her influence over the commander to get him from me… … … I'm not gonna just sit back and let this happ-'

"Well? I said I would explain it at the apartment, are you two coming or not?" she said in a monotone.

'Wait, monotone means that there's someone else around, but who-' Shinji and Asuka both looked at Rei… Some how she had magically summoned a cab from what seemed like nowhere, and was sitting in the passenger seat already.

"Wait, where the-!!!" Shinji and Asuka both started and were cut off at the same time, a black man with dreadlocks had popped up behind them.

"OH GIT IN al-red-e mon!!!" He pushed them into the cab car's back seat, even though the door was closed, he had somehow managed to push them in just the right way that they went through the open window… … …

'Wow! This guys good… too good…' Shinji and Asuka both thought at the same moment.

"Sarry bout dat mon, times a waistin and me got too much to do to be waitin on ya boat (both)!"

'Ok, this guys definitely Jamakin! No doubt!!!'

The car was already moving before they had even hit the seat fully, and they were ripping down the road, though in a straight line… cars, Shinji noticed, seemed to be jumping out of their way and then jumping back into position and no one was noticing but them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shinji shouted at the top of his lungs, though in a more manly way then Asuka thought he was capable of.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My ribs!!!" Asuka noticed that she had landed on top of him in the back seat, and was laying full weight on his chest.

'Ewwwww… … sorry Shinji…' She sat up to ease the weight off of him.

"Cha each mite wanna take ya own seats beh-fore we hit a light, chu honay (horney) lov buds (birds)!"

"Huh?" Asuka noticed the position that they were in and abruptly sat him up in the far left seat, taking the right seat for herself instead of his lap. 'Damnit!!! I hope he didn't notice that I'm… … … DAMNIT!!!'

"Ok… … … now who the hell are you?" Shinji asked, surprising Asuka and Rei, he was still wincing from the pressure Asuka had put on his ribs.

The driver wasn't talking.

"Hey, I said-"

"This is Ra-Jew, he's Jamakin, but he just came from England. He used to work on something called the "Night Bus", but he got fired recently." Rei spoke up.

"Cha Mon, apparently me aint allowed ta be swearin at da passanjas when day don't teep enough."

"He is currently being paid to be my personal cabby, employed by N.E.R.V. until further notice."

"Cha, I'll be able ta find dis little lady eneywhea (anywhere) in da sity long as she as dat book wit err (her)."

'Ooooooooook then…….' Asuka thought to herself, 'well… actually, this might come in handy sometime…'

Suddenly screeched to a halt, and they were almost thrown into the front seat with Rei and Ra-Jew.

"Well, we be ear mon!"

"What? Wait, Rei, how far did you say your new apartment was from the hospital?!" Asuka was stunned.

"About 13.52 miles, why?"

"WHAT?! But it's only been like three minutes, and we didn't even use the freeway!!!"

"I no Mon, if ya adn't bin jaberin da whole time, eet woulda only taken two minutes!" Asuka noticed that Rei was already out of the car.

"What the…"

"GOTTA GO!!!"

"What… why?" The seats suddenly unbuckled and began moving like a conveyer belt, throwing Shinji out, and Asuka on top of him (of course). She heard Sirens in the background.

"Dots why!!! And sorry bout de awkwud (awkward) position Mon!!!" he shouted as he screeched off into the sunset.

"OK, THAT'S IT!!! I'M NEVER GETTING IN THAT CAR AGAIN!!!" Asuka shouted after him. "Fucking weird ass magic powered car thing… that thing was like straight out of Harry Fucking Potter!!!"

"You may not have a choice," Rei was back to her emotion-showing voice, "He's our only mode of transport…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"The commander got a restraining order against Misato… … … she's not allowed within 1 mile of us, or 15 feet within a N.E.R.V. structure… … …"

Asuka and Shinji were both speechless.

"Come on you two, we need to get inside."

"Wha, why?" Shinji and Asuka both stated.

"The security measures will be up soon. And I doubt that you want to get caught by surprise by some of the more… advanced measures…"

"… … …" Asuka and Shinji were again stunned.

'Huh… I didn't notice before, but it's already dark…' Shinji thought to himself…

When they got up to the apartment, there was no key whole, or even a door handle!

"Uh… hey Rei? How are we supposed get in exact-?" She flashed her N.E.R.V. card in frond of a black panel on the door, it beeped, and opened. "… … … OK!" Shinji just chuckled. The trio walked in, and aside from Rei, the two Blue eyed pilots both gasped. It was enormous… easily twice the size of Misato's apartment, but no where near as dirty… and the air was almost… fresh… Shinji was drooling at how clean it was, smacking himself abruptly to keep himself from drooling on the floor. Rei simply walked over to the wall and waved her card in front of another black panel, a door slid open revealing a walk in closet the size of Misato's living room, the walls were lined with clothes, dresses, skirts, a few uniforms separated by a divider that was blue on one side and red on the other, and an entire collection of shoes, sandals, high heels and slippers under the red divider. There was a black panel, Shinji figured it was his because red was Asuka's color, and all the blue had dresses, so that must be Rei's, so the black panel must be his. It had a few of the school uniform, and several tuxes, but mostly jeans, and pants that looked like they were made out of silver.

'Wait… are those disco pants?!?!' Shinji thought to himself 'I wonder if Asuka has calmed down at all yet…'

"Hey Rei?"

"Yes shinji?"

"How… how did you know about all this?"

"I didn't. The commander told me that my card would open the door, and I figured that it worked with this panel as well." 

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Ok Rei, I calmed down a lot, but I still want to know why the hell you slapped me and shinji, and why the hell you keep kissing him… he's mine you know and-"

Rei slapped her again. "Stay quiet for a moment. I need to check for cameras." Rei left, leaving a thoroughly pissed of Asuka with shinji.

"Um… Asuka?"

"WHAT?!?!" she shouted at him.

"… … …I… … … never mind…"

"OK, now you HAVE to tell me!!!"

"OK, OK fine!!!" shinji tried not to whimper.

"…Well?"

"Ok… well… Rei said something about needing to explain something to us, right?"

"Yes, and she also needs to explain about-"

"The slapping, ya, I know… but I think… I think she may want to tell us about… well… I don't think she's used to emotions. The only time she ever showed me that she was angry, she wound up slapping me as hard as she could as a first resort. I don't think she knows how to control her emotions yet… I mean-"

"DON'T MAKE EXCUSES FOR HER!!! That bitch can make her own excuses…"

"Don't call her that." Shinji growled.

"… … …" Asuka was conflicted. She hated when he stood up to her, but she loved it when he showed that he had a backbone, she loved when he was dominant… … … "Fine…"

"Listen, I know you don't like her… but we'll need to get along if we want to get through the last angel. We'll need to teach her to keep her emotions in tow and to react accordingly with the extent of the emotion… we-"

"Ok, there are no surveillance items of any kind in the building… … Am I interrupting something?"

"No" Asuka and shinji both stated together again.

"Please stop doing that. It is… … … awkward… I think… well anyway, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Please, come with me."

They left the closet of the gods and went into the empty living room. It was just that, empty. Shinji had an Idea, He pulled out his N.E.R.V. I.D. card and waved it next to a wall, a bed leaned out- … … … and landed on Rei…

"Oh my god!!! I'm so sorry Rei!!!" Shinji shouted as he and Asuka tried as hard as they could to lift the bed, but to no avail.

"GET AWAY!!!" Rei shouted at both of them, they both jumped back. Rei flicked her wrist and her I.D. card went flying up, passing in front of the panel. The bed rose and retracted into the wall. Rei got up and dusted herself off as she explained, "these are all operated on hydraulics, there's no way you would have lifted it. Now, Shinji, about that…"

"Huh?"

"DON'T TOUCH UNLESS ME OR ASUKA CLEARS YOU TO DO SO!!!!!!" Rei screamed at him, "Damnit… Now I'm going to have to explain how I got these bruises to the commander…"

"Wait, bruises?" Shinji looked where Rei was rubbing, and indeed, there were bruises starting to form so quickly that you could actually watch them darkening. Shinji went up to her and rubbed her lower arm, kissed it, then kissed her tenderly on the cheek, "I'm so sorry Rei… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"OK, that's it wondergirl! Now you gotta-!" when Asuka said wondergirl, Rei looked over at her… not angry, or confused, or even emotionless, she looked (in Asuka's opinion) … … … hurt…

"… … I… Jeeze, Rei, I didn't mean to hurt your-"

"Don't worry about it… now… … … Shinji, there is one thing you can do to make it up to me. Listen to what I have to say with an open mind, ok? You to Asuka."

Rei pulled him and Asuka several feet away from where they were and then went back. She flashed her N.E.R.V. I.D. card and the bed came down again. She did this once more and another, bigger bed came down.

"Please, sit." Rei stated, pointing at the larger bed. Asuka and Shinji just stared at each other for a moment then walked over and sat on the bed.

'Wow… springy' was Asuka's first thought. 'Hmmmmm… … … that might make things more fun- WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT… at a time like… note to self… you are one horney bitch you know that Asuka?' 'I couldn't agree more' 'shut up mother!!! I was an 'accident' you whore!'

'Why are there only two beds? Does Rei expect Asuka and I to sleep together every night from now on? … … … I'll be able to sleep more soundly with her near me… … … but I'm afraid that Asuka isn't going to trust me… … …'

'I envy you Asuka… … … I have no one to love me… … …'

"I suppose I should start now…"

"Hell YA you should wonder-! … Rei… yes Rei, can you please start now?" 'I can't make her look at me that way again… … … does it really hurt her that much when I call her wondergirl?'

"I… … … How much do you both know about the Eva's?"

"A lot!!!" Asuka stated proudly, "They're the most advanced machines that man can create!!!"

"Um… they're not machines…" Shinji piped up

"What do you mean they're not machines? Of course they are! What else could they-"

"Shinji is right Asuka. They are NOT machines. They are biological."

"…" Asuka's mouth was hanging open "You mean like a dog or a cat?!"

"No. Like you, me, and Shinji. Or to be even more accurate, like that of an Angel."

"… … … …" Asuka's mouth was wide open now.

"Now… please don't think of me as… "Disturbing"… but I … I … used to take these pills…"

"You've been screwing?!?!?!" Asuka blurted out loud.

"ASUKA!!!" Shinji shouted at her, worried why Asuka would assume something like that, but even more worried that she might be right…

"What?! She said she's been on the pill!" Asuka defended her stupid exclamation.

"… I said I was taking **A** pill…" Rei said quietly.

"Oh… … … heh, sorry Rei…" Asuka blushed slightly.

"Asuka? Are you feeling alright?" Rei asked, "You are not one who would normally jump to conclusions."

"Ya, ya, I'm fine… just… distracted… that's all…" which wasn't completely untrue.

"Are we perhaps hearing your inner thoughts? Is there something I should be aware of that you and Shinji are doing that I should not disturb?" Rei said with what Shinji assumed was a devilish grin, but he honestly couldn't tell with Rei.

"Why you little!!!" Asuka shouted. Shinji prepared to grab her around the shoulders, but Asuka didn't get up, she just ground her teeth and sat there. 'Why aren't I pummeling her?! She should be dust by now with that little comment!!! I mean, I wanted to kill Akagi for making a remark like that… what's any different about Rei?! … … … Asuka… you're loosing your touch… heh, Shinji's rubbing off on me… … …'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'Wow… maybe Asuka really is learning to calm down…' Shinji thought to himself.

(Rei's thoughts) 'I believe so. Then you noticed it to?'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'Ya… I did… its kinda funny really- WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!'

(Rei's thoughts) 'Shhhhhh… don't say anything. I will explain later, for now, I will tell you that I can speak to you telepathically, but that is all you need to know… … … for now.'

Shinji was trying to take this in, and it must have showed. "Shinji? You ok? Your eye is twitching, and I know that you don't do that often. The last time it was because you had seen me naked- YOU PERVERT!!!" WHAM! Next thing Shinji knew, he was in Rei's lap… … … face first… … … because Asuka had hit him clean in the back of the head, Shinji had _tried_ to stop his fall, but had just made it worse.

"You ass hole! I hit you once and you're already with Rei! But you know, you could at least wait for me to look away before you start eating her out!" Asuka said, choking from laughter, she had seen the look on Rei's face, which was a cross between shock, embarrassment and… … … expectancy?! Ok, now she had realized that this wasn't a laughing matter. She grabbed Shinji by the back pocket and pulled him back onto their bed. "Ok, jokes over, not funny anymore…" Asuka said crossing her arms.

"Sorry Rei… I swear, I didn't mean it! I… is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"HER?! Why are you apologizing to her?! I'm the one who feels betrayed!!! You dumb-fuck… … … this is why we aren't dating…"

"WHAT?! I thought we were dating? And I was about to apologize to you to, but I thought I should apologize to the person that I violated first!"

"Ya right! You man hoar!"

Shinji stood up at this, feeling that she had crossed the line with that one. "I… am no… man hoar…" he said with venom in his voice.

"Ooohhh, Shinji grown a pair?" Asuka said teasing him, though she had no clue how bad of an idea that was.

"Damn straight I grew a pair!" he said. He stood in front of her and spread her legs around his, and as she was wearing a school shirt, this was very compromising. He then pushed her over onto the bed and reached under her shirt, fondling her breast through her bra while kissing her passionately. Asuka was too stunned to retaliate, and didn't honestly know how she could! Both her wrists were pinned by one of his, the other one was… busy… and her legs were in a position that she couldn't attack from. Unless she was going to bite his tongue off… … … no, bad Idea, he may get even more mad and do something that _she_ would regret him doing…

"Shinji! Please!" she managed to get out when he stopped to take a breath. "Rei! Do something, please!"

"Quiet! I'm tired of your insults! Promise me you'll stop degrading me, and I'll stop… maybe…"

"… … … I… … … I'll try…" she spoke truth, she was willing to stop, but she was too scared to give a decent answer.

"Not good enough."

(Rei's thoughts) 'Shinji. I know you can hear me. This is a VERY bad idea, you need to stop now. I know you're angry, but I need you to calm down now.'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'I… I can't!!! Why am I so angry?!?!'

(Rei's thoughts) 'Then I will calm you down myself.' He was suddenly in A rush of memories… their first kiss, their bath, the one time that they slept together for the night, the fact that she had been so happy to see that he was alive, the face that showed nothing but pure unhindered joy at seeing him- bloody and beaten though he was at the time- to see him there for her just before she was about to take her own life… the one memory that stood out more then anything else…

(Flashback)"I stood up to death himself, I changed clothes in front of Misato, I jumped from a FOUR STORY BUILDING, I almost splattered on the ground from it, I drove a car for the first time nearly getting hit by three cars and a big-rig, I flipped the car and STILL forced myself to get out of the car and start moving even though my leg wanted to break itself, AND I pounded the door open nearly dislocating my shoulder… … … all for you… … all for the simple reason that I love you… …"

"You… you did all that for me? But why?! I'm not worth almost getting yourself almost killed like 6 times! Shinji, I'm not worth that, you can't go around just-"

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT ASUKA! I love you. And you can't do a damn thing to change that." He said, smiling gently, "If you weren't worth my love, then I wouldn't have woken up at all, ever. You mean enough to me that I wouldn't allow myself to die, just so I could be with you… … … I don't care how worthless you think you are, because you're all that makes life worth living for me."

"Shi… Shinji…" Asuka's eyes were misty… a few tears had trickled onto Shinji's pillow… "You… you really do love me… don't you?" Shinji just smiled, and kissed her. "I… … … I love you too Shinji… more then anyone else in the world…" (End of Flashback)

Shinji calmed down instantly.

(Shinji's thoughts) 'What am I doing?!?!?! I … I can't do this to the one I love! ... What the hell is wrong with me?' Though Asuka frightened face told him that she was too scared to notice. Oddly enough, his face wasn't showing his pain; it was like all his muscles had jammed, nothing was moving; he still had Asuka pinned, but not of his own will.

'Are you calm now Shinji?'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'Y… ya… what did you do to me?'

(Rei's thoughts)'I just pulled out a few of your latest memories, then made you stop.'

(Shinji's thoughts)'Wha-?'

(Rei's thoughts) 'I merely halted you're muscles through telepathy while giving you a slideshow of your own thoughts.'

(Shinji's thoughts) '… oh…'

"A… Asuka?" Shinji said tentatively.

"WHAT?!" Asuka screamed at him, tears flooding her eyes, she sounded both angry and in pain.

(Rei's thoughts) 'She thinks you're going to rape her in front of me.'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'How do you know that? Oh… right…'

"Asuka… I … I don't know what came over me… honest… I'm gonna let you go now, if you want to beat me, go ahead, just leave me injured areas alone please…"

Asuka was still crying. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt, and let go of her hands, giving her a tender kiss before standing up again, awaiting the beating that he deserved. It didn't come… … … He felt Asuka hugging him around the waist… he hugged her tightly back… not wanting to let go… … …

"I'm sooooo sorry… … … Please, if you want to hit me I already said that you could."

"Shinji…" She said crying into his chest.

"I'm … … …" 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…' he began in his head. "You didn't deserve that… … … I-"

"Just promise me… promise me…"

"I promise you Asuka," he said, reading her thoughts, "I will NEVER do anything like that again…"

The sharp slap he was actually _hoping_ for came. "What were you thinking?" Asuka whispered to him, still crying.

"I… … … I'm not going to make excuses… I wasn't thinking… at all. I could never expect you to forgive me…". I could never expect you to forgive me…

'Shinji?' Rei was in his head again

(Shinji's thoughts) 'Mother fu-!!!… I'm never gonna get used to that you know…'

(Rei's thoughts) 'I apologize, but I thought you might like to know… She's proud of you for showing how aggressive you can be… whether that's a good thing or not is up to you. And also, she doesn't know that I'm listening to her thoughts.'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'I see… thanks Rei…'

Shinji pulled Asuka close to his chest… she could hear his heartbeat… He just wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away, not aggressively, but he wanted to show that he wasn't going to leave her.

"Shinji…" she sighed and closed her eyes. 'wow… he really can be a man when he wants to be… hmm… the scares on his neck and chest prove that… but how does he do it all? He's jumped off a building, got himself SHOT by me, crashed a car, and even… … … molested me… what's gotten into him? Really? I mean, this sorta courage couldn't come from "Rambo" let alone a 15 year old… I'll let it slip this time… since he kept control of himself… and he was gentle… … …'

"I… Asuka, we need to talk later, ok?" he said reassuringly, kindly per say.

"Um… ok…"

"May I continue?" Rei spoke.

"Ya." They both said at the same time, Asuka glaring at Shinji again. Shinji just smiled and pecked her on the lips gently. Asuka blushed as she felt her anger ebb away.

'How the fuck does he keep doing that?!' she thought to herself, 'it's really irritating when I try to get mad and he just kisses it away! Then again… I think I kinda like it…'

"As I was saying. I used to be on a pill…"

"You've been-?!?!" Shinji and Rei both looked at her in a way that said "Don't… even… say it…" So she immediately shut her mouth and then smiled innocently.

"I used to take a pill that completely suppressed emotions… and it did its job perfectly… that," she looked at Asuka in specific, "was why you always saw me as a "Doll". Because that's exactly what I was… but I … I… I dropped one of the pills down the sink the other day… three days ago to be precise…"

"Just before you moved in with us?" Asuka piped in.

"Exactly… I have been … confused… as of late… I cant tell whet to do with all the new emotions that just sorta… popped out of nowhere… like they've been pent up for a long time… I'm sorry if I have offended either of you…"

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER-!!!" Shinji put his hand over Asuka's mouth, "MFFMFMFMFMM!!!"

"GAAHHH!!!" Asuka bit his hand… (Should have seen that one coming Shinji) not hard enough to strike blood, but hard enough to get her point across.

"OK, OK!!! I give!!! Let go!!!" he jumped up trying to make Asuka loosen her grip on his hand: he tried pulling, but she just tightened the clamp, he tried to pry her mouth open, but her jaws were to strong to do so… he even tried to tickle her, but she wound up biting harder from laughter… 'DAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT!!! Gahh! She's gonna be pissed at me for this!' He quickly reached down with his right hand and placed it firmly over her left breast (he was standing and facing her so it's mirrored, ok? And she's biting his left hand, duh[ - X )

"EEP!!!!!!" she squeaked like a mouse that had been caught by a cat and let go instantly, blushing madly. "Shinji you perverted bastard!!!"

"WHAT?!" he said defensively, "It was the only way I could get you to let go!" he removed his hand as soon as she had let go of his other hand. "I'm sorry, but I didn't have any other choice, if I did, I would have-"

"Shinji. Shut up." Rei said in that all powerful voice, "Asuka, just admit that you like it already."

… Shinji and Asuka were both stunned, though, while Shinji complied, Asuka just turned red and looked at the floor. 'God Damnit Rei… why do you have to be able to read emotions as well as you show them?!'

'I can't'

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!" Shinji and Rei both looked at Asuka in surprise. "Rei, did you just say something?"

"No."

"But didn't you just-?"

"No"

"… … … O… OK… well… Rei… all I have to say is that you have to stop slapping me and Shinji, ok?"

"Why?"

"Well, regardless of weather Shinji likes it or not," She sneered at him playfully, "You shouldn't slap someone unless they offend you really bad or piss you off really REALLY bad, ok?"

"I… think I understand…"

"Good," Shinji piped in, "because I have a feeling that Asuka will be slapping me plenty from now on…"

"Damn straight I will be bitch!!!"

"Heh, other way around Asuka."

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU FUCKING SAID!!!"

"Both of you stop please."

"Ok, ok fine…" Asuka's flames fizzled out after a moment…

(Shinji's thoughts) 'You know… She never mentioned anything about the kissing…' he thought to himself…

(Rei's thoughts) 'I know.' Rei leaned over and kissed Shinji on the lips gently.

"Damnit Rei, you've got to stop doing that too!!!" Shinji and Asuka stated in unison.

"But…" Rei looked hurt again.

"Listen Rei," Shinji spoke softly and caringly, "Asuka and I kiss each other because we love each other… you shouldn't kiss someone unless your in love with them, or if their family."

"And even if they are family, you should only kiss them on the cheek." Asuka interrupted.

"Right, and we aren't lovers. Were not even family, so you can't… well…"

"You can't just go around kissing us…" Asuka said quietly, trying to spare Rei's feelings.

"So do you understand? You can't kiss someone on the lips unless you absolutely love them, ok?"

"I… … … I do understand." Rei leaned forward and kissed Shinji gently on the lips again, and then Asuka a moment afterwards… leaving them both very confused…

(Rei's thoughts) 'Are you willing to give me a chance?' Her thoughts sounded pleading in his head, almost like she was begging… 'please… please let me be with you and Asuka… weather you realize it or not, I need you both… very much…'

(Shinji's thoughts) 'I… I don't… know… … … I… I think… I think I'm willing… but I need to talk to Asuka about it… heh, she IS the dominant one in the relationship…'

(Rei's thoughts) 'Very well… I will give you time then… … …'

"DAMNIT Rei!!!" Asuka shouted out loud, then grabbed Shinji by the wrist and half walked half dragged him back into the closet, closing the door behind her… … …

"Asuka… what's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?! WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!?! SHE KEEPS KISSING US!!! WE JUST TOLD HER LIKE THREE SECONDS AGO NOT TO AND SHE DID IT AGAIN ANYWAY!!!"

"Asuka…"

"SHE'S TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Asuka!" Shinji raised his voice slightly.

"DON'T YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?!?!"

"ASUKA!!!!!!" Asuka actually recoiled and stepped back for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You… WE… didn't tell her that not to kiss us anymore…"

"Ya we did! Like half a minute ago-"

"No… we told her she shouldn't kiss anyone unless she really truly loves them… …"

"Wait… are you saying…"

"She wants to be with us Asuka…"

"… … …"

"Asuka… you know that I love you more then anything else… I think I've proven that," he said while moving his shirts collar aside a bit, revealing the almost useless stitches (the wound was almost completely healed as of thus far), "and you know that I'll do anything for you… but…"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she looked worried…

"Well, since the Synch testing was so successful I would think so." He said with a gentle smile.

"I… I don't know… … … How can you love her just as much as you love me? After all we've been-?" She sounded almost heartbroken… but she was cut off by Shinji:

"I never said I loved her JUST as much… You will ALWAYS have first claim to my heart…"

"But…" 'Damnit… I don't want to seem like I'm eager to try anything new… but I have to admit… it's a pretty damn tempting idea…' "I… I… I guess… It's up to you…" she said turning away and crossing her arms… she was hanging her head…

"Asuka… I'm not saying that we have to let her be with either of us, I'm asking you… … … I would never force you into anything… you know that."

"Heh, ya, because the second I said NO to something you'd back down instantly like you usually do!"

Shinji walked up to her and looked deeply into her eyes…

'Wait… what… is he doing? … … … It feels like he's staring at my heart instead of my eyes… … …'

'God damn… if you could only see how much I love you right now Asuka…'

'… What?'

'… … … please tell me you can't hear what I'm thinking…'

'… … …'

'… whew… for a second there, I thought-'

'I know what you thought, I heard it…'

"Geh?" Shinji's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing… Asuka watched as he turned red… then purple… then blue.

"BREATHE, Shinji, BREATHE! AIR, it's GOOD for you!!!" Asuka spoke loudly… when he didn't listen, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth… … … His eyes flew open… … … then shut slowly… but the damage had been done, the lack of air had left him lightheaded.

'Oh boy…' he thought as he fell to the floor, Asuka landing on top of him.

"You Ok Shinji?" She asked quietly.

Shinji could see the rims of his vision closing in, black… he was blacking out, and he knew it…

"Oh great…"

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I'm… surrounded by… telepathic women" he said between breaths… and now… that damage was done as well… he passed out a moment later… oblivious to the new torrent of questions that Asuka was throwing at him…And oblivious as well, to the things he had just put into motion… until he awoke…

8888888888888888888888

GOD DAMN THAT TOOK FOR EVER!!! Sorry for the late update, but between everything that I have to do, I don't have time for typing maybe more then twice a week! – X I have: … aw fuck it, if you want to know what I have to do all week, I'll post it on my profile. I'm in the middle of moving, I'm in two different kinds of Jr. Military things, I have to pack everyday, mum is making me deal with the computer related things that involve selling our damn house (DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FUCKING PRESSURE THAT PUTS ON ME?!?!?!), and the other day my dad came in and started screaming at me like I had committed some sacrilegious, unholy, demonic, satanic act against GOD OR SOMETHING!!! Then he says that "You MIGHT be able to repent for everything by making sure the house sells well." … … … … … … … … … … … … you can tell why I used to be like Shinji… With a dad (Step dad) like him, who wouldn't be? … God… I get grounded for things like: I left my computer on when I went to the bathroom, or, "I haven't heard anything from your teachers lately, you must not be doing well", or, "you used too many cups this week, were trying to reduce on washing the god damn dishes!" … … … … … ya "DAD", maybe I'll feel like talking to you about that when you stop demanding steak every night… … … … … … … … … … Sorry to make this a personal rant… just had to get that off my chest… you know… if you try to bottle everything up, the bottle eventually breaks and you go all "Virginia tech." at school… so I try to vent now and then… but anyway… is Rei a new part of a three way relationship? What are the conditions of Misato's restraining order? Will PenPen be forced to live with the gang? Why does Shinji get to live with two model quality girls AND I DON'T?!?!?! … … … ok, getting personal again, lol, will Shinji wake up in time to save Rei? Or will he wake up in time to find Rei and Asuka doing something they shouldn't be? OR MAYBE!!! Will he wake up to a pair of (Model Quality) girls sleeping on either side of him?!?!?!?! Lol, find out in the next chapter: "Rape? I couldn't tell…" till then, keep on keepin on, BowSightScope, over and out…

P.S. please don't submit a review about my personal rants, P.M. me, but don't post it please. Thanks much!


End file.
